Mission of Psycho Nanny
by Kalims
Summary: After a weird day, Will finds out that she's in for even more! When reality is at risk, she'll have to go through the most bizarre experience. But who would help her and who'd stand in her way?
1. The Ghost Of My Dream

**Mission Of Psycho Nanny**

**Chapter 1: The Ghost Of My Dream.**

It was a nice, normal Friday afternoon. Irma and Will were waiting outside Cornelia's apartment, they had been waiting there for over ten minutes now, but the blond just wouldn't open!

"Ah, come on, Corny! Open the door, I know you're in there, I can here you shout!" Irma yelled, knocking harder on the door, while Will sighed and shook her head.

"Forget it Irma. She won't realize that we're here until she ends her fight with Lillian, even if she was the one who called us and told us to come!" What Will said came from experience, and Irma knew it was true. The two girls waited patiently yet forcibly for five more minutes until Cornelia finally opened the door.

"Sorry guys! Come in, everything's done with Lillian." She said in a calm voice and a smile.

"No, everything is not done! I'm not a baby!" Lillian snapped at her older sister whose smile disappeared in a second and her voice became louder than a speaker!

"If you're not, then stop acting like one!"

"I'm not a baby, I don't need a babysitter!"

"Well too bad, because I already had called her! And she's on her way!" Cornelia said firmly, and Lilian just growled and headed to her room, probably to shoot arrows at Cornelia's picture. The blond crossed her arms and sat on the couch, next to Irma and Will, waiting for the babysitter to finally arrive.

"Take it easy, Corny!" Irma said when she noticed how angry Cornelia was. The earth guardian just sighed.

"Sorry. It's just that I can't believe my parents left me alone to take care of that little brat of a sister!" She complained but then heard Irma giggled. "Does my pain make you laugh, Irma?" She asked sarcastically and angrily faking a sweet tone.

"No no, it's just that you're not suffering at all, Corny. If you haven't noticed, first: You're not alone. And second: You're not going to take care of your sister, you're going to head for the movies and leave her with a nanny!" Irma laughed, but Will had another opinion.

"Yeah Cornelia, I really don't think you should leave your sister with a strange nanny alone." She stated.

"She isn't a strange nanny, Will. She's an old lady who lives close to our building and takes care of all the children in the neighborhood. She does it with her own will, she loves kids!" Cornelia answered.

"What if your parents found out?"

"I'll be home long before they do. And I can pay Lillian few bucks to keep her mouth shut." Cornelia grinned and Will sighed.

"And if they called?"

"I'll tell Lils and the nanny not to answer, and then we'll say that the phone is broke! Of course you can tell the phone to act like it's broke, right Will?" Actually, Cornelia seemed like she planned this for a long while!

The three teens started to watch TV, until about fifteen minutes after, the bell rang and Cornelia rushed to open the door. It revealed a long, decent, smiling old lady, with well combed white hair. Her face had few obvious wrinkles, but she still looked nice, lovable and good-looking. She had a short red scarf around her small neck, and she wore a green wool blouse and a tall brown skirt. Cornelia smiled back at her, while admiring her still undamaged beauty and elegance.

"Good day, Cornelia." The elder woman said in a warm, yet a little hoarse voice. Both Irma and Will got up, with Will wondering where did she hear that voice before.

"Hello, Ms. Cristand! Please, come in!" Cornelia greeted, stepping back to leave a way for the nanny to enter.

"Oh, Cornelia. You know there's no formality between us, call me Lisa!" She said while coming in. She stood straight and smiled towards the other girls. Irma waved but Will had an eyebrow up.

"Please don't tell me that these two are the children I'm supposed to watch over!" Lisa grinned and Cornelia laughed.

"No, no. My little sister is in her room. It's that way. But if she threw a pillow on you don't take it personnel, she just thinks she's too mature for a babysitter."

"Didn't take it personnel when my mom did it, not going to take it personnel now!" Lisa joked before heading towards Lillian's room, she stopped for a second to glance at Will, then continued on her way. When she was gone, Irma spoke.

"Wow, this old lady is fun! I hope I can keep my sense of humor when I get her age!"

"You won't even recognise that she's sixty three if you looked at her! She's pretty! I'm _sure_ I'll keep my beauty when I get her age!"

"Ego much!" As usual, Cornelia and Irma started to argue, but this time, Will didn't stop them. She was standing numb. She was sure that she had seen Ms. Cristand before! She looked so familiar. Will could feel that her face was bringing back certain memories, but she couldn't recall them, she couldn't concentrate.

After few minutes, Irma and Cornelia noticed that their fight had gone for too long. That was something unlikely in Will's presence. They stopped talking and looked at her, noticing that she was so lost in thoughts. She seemed like she was no longer in the real world.

Irma snapped her fingers in front of Will's face, but she didn't even blink!

"Uh, Will?" Cornelia started to say. But again, Will didn't make any sign of life.

"Yo, Will!" Irma spoke louder, but when Will didn't answer, she was fed up!

"Hey you! What gives?" Will said, rubbing her head after being hit hard by Irma's iron fist!

"Earth to Will! What were you thinking about, W? Were you day dreaming?" Irma said, and Will shook her head and answered.

"I don't know, guys. But Ms. Cristand seems so familiar to me! I just can't remember when or where I saw her before, but I can feel like she's been around me a lot! I don't know..." Will muttered, lost and confused. Cornelia put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"She moved to Heatherfield about two years ago. I don't know lots about her, but mom told me that she used to live in Syberia. or at least that was what she told my mother." She informed.

"That means that you couldn't have known her before." Irma noted. She was right, and yet, Will couldn't shake the feeling that, not only she had seen Lisa before, but also that she had been a big part of her life!

"Are you going to be okay?" Cornelia asked. Will knew that this nagging feeling was not going to pass anytime soon, but she didn't want worry her friends, especially that this could be just a false alarm. So she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure!" That was her answer, that was all that she could fake at the time.

"Great. Now Corny, put your jacket on and let's head for the movies! Hay Hay and Tara are waiting!" Irma said and Cornelia went to her room to grab her jacket and told Lisa the instructions, then the girls immediately went out.

They met up with Taranee and Hay Lin in the movies. They picked a a really nice film to see, but Will was too lost in her thoughts to watch! She tried to forget about Lisa and watch, but she just couldn't! And whenever she thought about her, about her looks, about her voice, even her walk! it would seem so familiar, and somehow and for some reason it would send chills down her spine! it would make her shiver and feel uneasy... sacred!

She couldn't explain what she felt! In the middle of the movie, and from the force of thinking, Will felt dizzy, her head started to spin, her stomach started to hurt, she felt nauseous and sick. She felt like she was slowly drifting into unconsciousness. She couldn't fight back this sensation, she couldn't even speak and tell the girls, she couldn't call for help!

The headache was becoming more and more unbearable! Her eyes were still open, but those wasn't the movie scenes she was seeing in front of her. There was a strong light, coming from everywhere around her, she would murmurs in the distance, but then, the sounds became clearer, and Will was sure that there was a song.

_Stepping into the unknown, you will not fear_

_Once you're asleep, what you're destined to do shall be done_

_Confident and sure, I know their end would be near_

_Please, succeed for me, Will; so can I finally find my way to begone_

The music was seductive. And it held a secret promise. Each spoken word would make Will's body tremble. She felt vulnerable and exposed, yet the voice was soothing and familiar.

The lights became weaker, and Will was finally able to see without the risk of getting blind. A figure appeared, a foggy figure, but the vision was slowly becoming clearer. Finally, it was obvious that the figure was a women, wearing a cloak that covered her body and her face. She was holding in her arms a small child; a little baby.

_Deceiving is their most important skill_

_Don't let monsters in disguise fool you_

_You shall use your gift, which is your free will_

_Trough all the way, know that I'll be there for you_

Taranee, who was sitting next to Will, extended her hand in which she held some popcorn towards her, offering some without looking at her. But when she received no reply, Taranee looked at Will and noticed that there was something weird about her.

She was sweating, and her eyes seemed like there were going to pop out of her face! Taranee could sense that her friend was in pain! Will's hand was on the seat, and she was grabbing it with such force and nerve, like she was about to rip the fabric off! It seemed like getting her hand off was impossible! Her whole body seemed solid and relentless against her seat.

Taranee was so worried! She could also see Will shivering, like she was struggling inside of her! Her eyes were open and her mouth was closed! Taranee put her hand on Will's arm and shook her gently.

"Will?" She murmered, concerned and afraid. Though no changes happened to Will.

"Will, are you okay?" Taranee said in a tone that sounded like a cry, quickly catching the other girls' attention.

"Will, please!" Taranee yelled in pain of seeing her like this. Suddenly, Will closed her eyes then opened them instantly, her body loosened up in a second and she stood up screaming, looking around her like she didn't know where she was!

"Will, relax!" Hay Lin said as she stood up herself and hugged Will, who was shaking uncontrollably, gasping and sweating, with few tears in her eyes. The other girls also stood up, looking at Will with concern and worry.

"Hey, sit down girls! We're trying to watch the movie here!" Someone shouted before getting a nasty glare from Irma.

"Shut up! Can't you see that..." She was about to lash out at the an before Hay Lin stopped her, pointing at Taranee and Cornelia who were holding Will by her side and taking her out of the hall. Irma and Hay Lin quickly followed.

They went to the restroom. Will was still dazed, but she was now breathing more normaly, and she almost stopped shaking. For minutes, the girls didn't say anything, they just kept staring at Will in anxious, then finally, Hay Lin broke the agonizing silence after she saw that the redhead was slowly recovering.

"Will, what was that all about?" She asked in a soft, low tone. Will took her time to answer.

"I really don't know, guys." She answered honestly.

"Was this about Ms. Cristand?"

"Who's Ms. Cristand? The lady who lives next to you, Cornelia?" Taranee asked and the blond nodded.

"Will believes that she has seen and known Ms. Cristand before. Though I really doubt it, since she used to live out of the country."

"Don't worry about it girls!" Will started to say before the other could go deep in their conversation about Lisa. "It must be something normal, maybe I'm just sick. Guardians can get sick too, am I right?" She smiled but none of the girls bought it.

"What I saw wasn't a something normal, Will!" The redhead sighed. She didn't want the girls to be worried about her she didn't want them to suspect anything. Though she could feel that something terribly dangerous was going on! But she didn't want them to get involved with this.

"Tara, it was just a very severe headache! Maybe because I couldn't sleep the last two days. You know, because of William and his magical powers. So relax, there's nothing!"

"Oh, really?" Irma asked in a sarcastic tone, not believing any word Will said.

"Yup! And it only lasted for few minutes!"

"If that's so, then I'm sure you know what's the name of the movie. Right?" Too bad, Will wasn't focusing on the movie at all! She couldn't believe he she didn't even know the name! But luckily for her, her cellphone rang, saving her from this situation. She quickly picked up her cell and answered.

"Hello? Oh, hey Mrs. Hale..." Will said nervously and Cornelia panicked! "Nobody's answering at home and Cornelia isn't picking up her cell?"

"Damn! I forgot my cellphone at home!" Cornelia said terrified while Will tried to handle the situation.

"I'm sure that she's playing with Lillian and she didn't notice her cell ringing... No I'm not busy...Yeah sure... sure, I'll pass by... Okay, bye, have a nice day." Will said before hanging up and turning at the girls.

"I think you should go home, Cornelia."

"Come, quick!" Cornelia hurried out, followed by the other girls. Will breathed in relief. They had forgotten about the problem. Will followed the girls, as they talked about parents, not mentioning anything about the accident from before. Much to Will's comfort. She felt better now, but still, she couldn't help but to think again of Lisa.

Once she got home, she immediately went to her house, drank hot chocolate (which she claims that it makes her concentrate better), then went to her room, and closed the door. Now came the deep uninterrupted thinking. Thinking about where had she seen Lisa before, and why she was creeping her out?

But unfortunately for Will, She had a rough day, so she was tired. She found herself laying on the bed, she fought to keep her eyes open, but no matter how hard she tired she couldn't. Eventually she gave up, and drifted to a short slumber. It didn't last long, because it wasn't peaceful!

She opened her eyes just after forty minutes of falling asleep. Will sighed, and got up. She moved towards her window. Will loved gazing at the stars at night. Even though she didn't wake up at night reguraly, but she wouldn't miss the chance of doing it if she couldn't sleep.

While looking outside the window, she noticed someone on the street. A dark figure in front of her house. It was immobile, like a statue. Suddenly, she closed her eyes to sneeze, and when she opened them again, the figure was gone! In a second, it was gone!

Will shook her head and mumbled something about not to drink Coco before bed again! She closed the window and turned around, finally deciding to really try sleeping this time. But as her eyes lazily shifted towards the bed, she found something... Someone in front of her!

Her eyes snapped wide! The same dark figure from outside was inside her room, in front of her face. Will wanted to do something, wanted to move and say anything! But she couldn't. Literally. She was completely frozen in her place, desperately trying to move, but all her effort was in vain.

Her eyes were the only things that were moving, and they showed Will's expression, confusion. Not wanting to play around and waste time, the figure decided to talk and explain what was needed to be explained.

"You can't move because we're not in reality. We're in your dream, Will. Your asleep right now and you're dreaming. And yes, I can control what happens in your dream! So no need to be desperate and fight back or resist anything." It said calmly, and Will was left to hear the rest without even allowing her to nod.

"The reason for why I am doing this is going to be answered later. But the question, who I am, is answered now." The mysterious figure stepped forward, allowing the moonlight to land on it, and showing its physique and looks.

Will could only stand spellbound, staring at Lisa Cristand in front of her! With the same clothes that she was wearing today. The feeling of nauseousness came back to her, but she fought it back and kept her mouth closed (not that she could open it, in anyway).

"Listen carefully! I know that you have a lot of questions, but now nothing is more important then to finish what I came for!" She sounded very serious, and a little angry. "You're going to faint after few seconds, and after you wake up, you'd still be in your dream, but everything happens in it is going to take effect in your world and have consequences in reality. I cannot control what would happen next. But you should know, little guardian, that it's not going to be easy." She finished with a neutral expression.

Will on the other hand, was full of puzzlement and surprise, but could only feel her legs getting weak and her head getting heavy. She didn't feel any pain landing on the ground, as she started to slowly close her eyes, the image of Lisa disappearing from her sight, before all went black.


	2. The Wrong Sign

**Mission Of Psycho Nanny**

**Chapter 2: The Wrong Sign.**

_Find me, search for my face_

_Head north; my home awaits_

_Escape their grasp into my embrace_

_My love for you is the heaviest among all weights_

To say that this voice was making Will shiver was the understatement of the century. It was sending chills to Will's every single core, making her heart stammer in her chest and her head feel very light. The voice also refreshed and uncovered new feelings. The sensation of comfort and soothe brought by this melody was like Will had never felt before.

Her skin was ultra sensitive, and she could feel the lady with this angelic, deep voice gently touching her arm with a motherly love. Caressing her soft skin, and still whispering the song to her ear, her voice ever so filled with kindness and love.

Will wasn't imagining or hallucinating. She was conscious. Her head was clear and her eyes wide open. But it still felt real and alive. Though Will couldn't see the woman no matter how hard she concentrated. She wanted to touch her back, to hug her, but she couldn't. Her hands and legs were tied with ropes, which Will thought were magical because she couldn't used her powers or transform. She was also alone. She woke up like this a while ago, and Mrs. Cristand or whoever she really was, was gone, leaving her alone. She was in a cave. Not deep inside, but almost at its mouth.

"Where are you?" Will whispered sadly. Of course, she didn't mean where was Lisa, she meant where was that woman she found that she was greatly attached to. She mentioned before that she was going to be there for her all the time. And yet she wasn't with her yet, and Will was longing for her. For an unknown reason, she felt like an abandoned child.

'Maybe it's me who should go look for her first.' Will thought after the woman's touch and voice were gone. 'That's it! _Find me, search for my face. Head north, my home awaits_. North! I should find north!' Will was full of joy after finding the first clue to where the woman might be. Right now it was all what Will was thinking of. Nothing of what happened earlier to her, Lisa, the conversation between them accured to her mind.

Will scanned the area with her eyes, searching for something that could help her cut the ropes. Her eyes landed on a big, sharp-edged stone, outside the cave and not so far away from her. She quickly rolled her body there -secretly feeling like a dog- and reached the rock. she extended her hands over the sharp edge, and carefully started to cut the ropes. She was surprised to see that it was working, and thus the ropes weren't magical. That meant that there was another reason for her power loss.

Once she finished with her hands, she moved to her legs and did the same thing with the ropes tying them. Soon, she was all finished and free. Now she must find north. She desperately must find the missing piece of her heart. Oh yes, Will had called that singing woman a piece of her heart. Because, even though she didn't know why, she was absolutely sure she was damn right.

The sun was bright and up in the sky, so she couldn't detect where it had risen and she wasn't going to wait until its set. She needed another way to find North. And well, luckily for Will, those hours of geography in school she forced herself not to sleep in finally payed off. She remembered what the teacher said about how to find North without a compass.

Moss! Look for moss; it usually grows on the north side of trees and rocks—or at least, grows most plentifully there. Will quickly scanned the rock, and she did find moss. Now that she ad detected north, all she had to do was to walk.

But finally, Will remembered that she was in a weird place, and that she was brought here by Lisa. A dream, she said. Will was supposed to be in a dream. The redhead didn't know if she should trust what Lisa said.

First of all: She made no sense. But again, Will had a list of things that were illogical yet turned out to be true.

Secondly: She haven't answered Will's questions and she left her here all tied up in the middle of nowhere. And that wasn't very nice, by the way.

Thirdly: The lady singer hadn't mentioned anything about any allies. Only enemies in disguise. And an old nanny was one hell of a costume.

So Will was didn't know what's true and what's a lie. She had only one guide, her instincts.

"And they're telling me to head North." She firmly told herself before starting to walk in the right direction.

Through the whole way, Will hadn't encountered anyone, or anything. The place was a fairly quiet. It seemed like an untouched environment; uncorrupted and undamaged by the human hands -or in this case- magical beings' hands.

Will was looking carefully around her, walking slowly and trying not to make to much noise. However, the noise part did happen, but it wasn't Will who caused it. The guardian looked behind her at the direction of the sounds, and suddenly, a long, young, pretty normal-looking girl appeared.

Well, normal-looking from the belt and up, not down.

Her upper body was the body of a young girl, but she had the lower body of a horse! Will had never saw anything like this, instead maybe on TV like on Narnia and such movies. But she didn't know that such magical beings could really exist. The girl though was just smiling.

"Wilhelmina Vandom," She spoke before the smile became wider. "we've been waiting for you."

Will tried not to flinch. Instead, she stood straighter, and stared back at the girl, whose smile hadn't disappeared, with careful look. She didn't want to look too cautious, so she said the next words with obvious confidence.

"Who are you? And who's we?"

"We have many names, but we prefer to be called 'Her servants'." The girl stated, the smile never fading.

"Okay then, who's her?"

"Our queen." Will sighed in frustration.

"Which is..?"

"The Goddess."

"Look, I'm really getting tired of this!" Will growled annoyed. She started to think of this girl a pain in the butt more than a possible threat. Nevertheless, the the girl with the long black hair just laughed.

"What's her name?" Will asked.

"She, too, has many names."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Relax, leader of the guardians. I was just joking. I heard that the beings on Earth love the tendency of particular cognitive experiences to provoke laughter and provide amusement. Um... You call it humor?" The girl laughed, ignoring the fact that Will glared at her. Instead, she finally explained.

"My name is Hym, and our queen is the Goddess. The Goddess of love and melody." _Love and melody_, two words that fit the missing part of Will's heart perfectly. Could she be _her_? But before Will could ask, Hym started talking again.

"Head North." She said the simple, small two words, yet they had a very big effect on Will. She looked at her with wide eyes, and she fought the tears she felt whelming up in them. The tears of joy that formed.

Heart hammering, Will asked sounding desperately hopeful, "C-can I... Can you take me to her?"

"That's why I'm here, Wilhelmina. I was sent by her to help you find the right way. Now please, come with me. We're going to our clan." Hym said calmly, but Will cheered, then realized what she did and tried to regain her composure.

"Um, she's there, right?"

"No silly. She is a Goddess. She lives in her castle. Our clan is just a part of her kingdom." She started walking. She didn't have to ask Will to follow. She knew she would, and that made her smirk a bit. "We're going there first so you can meet our elders. And then we'll take you to the Goddess."

Hym expected Will to jump in joy again, but she didn't. Unknowingly to her, Will had seen the smirk, and thought that she really was acting ridiculously. Going crazy about a woman whom she never met was really out of her comfort zone. She wasn't sure anymore that the Goddess that sang for her was any good. Sure the feelings she had for her were indescribable, but she should remain descent and in control.

Even with that decision, Will followed Hym with no questions or protests. She thought that soon, someone would probably give her some answers to all of her questions.

As she was walking, she couldn't help but to remember Lisa Cristand. Where had she gone to? Did 'Her servants' chase her away? But what that women had to do with all of this? Will was having a seriously bad headache as all of these confusing question were racing her head. And in the middle of this confusion, she really wanted something -anything familiar, and the memories of her family and friends weren't the thoughts that occurred to her mind. It was the song that kept circling in Will's head.

She hated that a stranger could give her such comfort and make her feel so vulnerable. But it was undeniable and very true. She let herself hum the song repeatedly. She let herself feel the warmth that it brought to her. But her peaceful singing was interrupted by someone with a hoarse, very rough voice.

"Guardian. Welcome." That was a pretty rough salute. But Will didn't know the man, so it was normal that he'd salute her formally.

Will only nodded while she stared at the man. He was a tall, muscular brunette. His hair was thick and long, as black as a moonless night. He had cool feathers braided into it's lenght. He looked kinda hot in general, even with the horse lower body that was brown. But The man had a very serious expression and looked too cold and firm, which made him look older than he really was.

"We've been waiting for you." He added, while Hym walked past him towards other members of her clan.

"So I've heard." Will quietly answered, scanning the man.

"My name's Zor. I'm the leader of this clan. And we'll be the ones taking you to our Goddess. You're familiar with her, right?" He noticed that her eyes twitched. Will swallowed and answered, nodding weakly.

"Well, y-you can say that." Then she continued more steadily, slightly raising her tone. "But I do have some questions, and I want them to be answered now."

"The Goddess will answer everything."

"No!" Will said too quickly that it was obvious she panicked. She didn't want to see that woman while she was still in the dark about everything. she knew that as soon as she'd lay her eyes on her Will would go all giggly and giddy. She was in an strange place with strange people. She was in no position for that.

Zor's brows were raised, as the grimace of contempt controlled his expression. Will was very confused at how these people could be that kindest lady's servants. But Will shook the thoughts of doubt away, 'cause Hym was pretty nice to her, and who was she to judge a person from the first impression?

"Pardon me?" Zor said looking down at Will.

"I... I want the answers now. I really need to know where I am and what's going on."

"All questions will be answered... As soon as we see the queen."

"Why wouldn't you answer me now?" Will scolded. She was really getting pissed.

_When nothing's sure, have faith in me_

_From the dark water; stay away_

_I know you don't know how this could be_

_But it is right; accomplish it and in peace we'll lay_

Instantly, all doubts Will had were erased. As soon as she heard it, sung by the same person, her legs got weak and she could barely stand still and hold her ground. Luckily, someone from behind her caught her before she fell.

"Are you okay, guardian?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thank you." Will muttered while straighten up and putting a hand on her head. "Just a bad headache."

"The Goddess talked to you, right?" Zor asked, though he was sure he was right. Will looked at him, surprised that he knew.

"Guardian, she's our queen. We know all about her, and she knows all about us." The hunk horse who caught her said smiling.

"If that's so, then tell me why is she talking to me through my mind, and why is she only speaking mystery?" The guy opened his mouth to talk, but at that moment, Hym called him.

"Jood, come help me with this." She pointed at some firewood on the ground. Jood quickly went there. Too quickly that he seemed like he was desperate to avoid the question. Will only looked at him, and then to Zor.

"We told you. The Goddess will answer all questions." He repeated for the third time.

"Okay." Will simply said without arguing any longer.

"But I need you to tell me what she said to you." Zor added. Will shrugged.

"I don't really remember. It takes me time to fully recall what she tells me everytime."

"How many times did she talk to you?"

"About three times. Maybe more, but like I said, I don't remember."

"But I need you to remember!" Zor almost screamed, taking Will by surprise. His expression hardened and he seemed rather uptight. Will could only stare at him questioningly as he immediately regained his composure and looked at her with what seemed like a forced apologetic expression.

"Sorry about that." He muttered before looking away. "Let's go soldiers!" He said before he leaped away from her to a tan where few other members were standing. Before Will could even think about what happened. Hym came close to her, followed by Jood.

"Sorry about that, Wilhelmina. It's just that, the Goddess used to talk to him the same way she's talking to you now. But for some reason, it just stopped, and the Goddess wouldn't talk to him any longer. So you can understand that his previous outburst wasn't personal, it was coming from pain and jealousy. You do understand, right?"

"Of course, of course." Will said as she felt sad for Zor. He did seem rough, and now Will knew why. Poor man, he probably loved his queen a lot, and what she did broke his heart. But why did she do that? Why did she stop talking to Zor, one of her people, and started talking to Will?

The redhead couldn't deny that she felt a selfish rush of joy that she was enjoying that... That bless! But she was still confused at the reason. She hated not knowing important stuff.

"Come on, Wilhelmina, we-"

"Oh, please, call me Will." Will stared in Hym's eyes.

"Will. We're ready to go. Hop on my back." Hym offered. Will rode Hym, and she child in her screamed _'freaking cool!'_. Jood smirked as he saw the grin of Will's face.

"Hey, ride on my back. I'm way faster than Hym."

"Only in your dreams, little brother." Hym smirked and rolled her eyes before starting to walk as most of the clan started to leave the place.

"Why all of us are going?" Will inquired.

"Nobody is going to miss any opportunity to see the Goddess."

Will nodded and remained silent. A while passed before a question popped into her head. she knew that Zor had repeatedly and annoyingly told her that all questions will be answered once they arrived at the queen's home, but Will was really confused about this one.

"Hey! I forgot to tell you about something. I didn't come here by myself; someone brought me. She tied my hands and legs and left me alone in a cave. Who's she?" Will watched as Jood's face frowned and Hym sighed.

"She's one of our Goddess's enemy. She among all of her kind. You see Will, a long time ago, centuries ago, you're kidnapper's kind and ours lived in harmony together in this world, and we ere all in the service of our queen. But then, they started to doubt our Goddess and her judgments, and they embraced darkness and chose another path; the path against the Goddess."

"We've been fighting them since then. Long, cold, bloody wars. But the Goddess assured us that soon, someone would come and defeat them. And she was right." Jood said as his eyes sparkled when he looked at Will.

"I'm that one?" Will gasped.

"Yes, you are." _Double freaking cool _the adventurous child in Will cheered again, but the mature her was shocked and hesitated. But Will didn't add anything else. She wasn't going to discuss anything _her_ Goddess said. If she said she was the one then she was the one.

"But wait, why did she live me alone and unguarded if I was that important? Heck, why didn't she live me on Earth! I woudlnt' have came here in the first place if it wasn't for her." Jood and Hym shared a glance before Jood replied.

"All questions will be answerd." With that, Will frowned and crossed her arms annoyed.

After about an hour, She was really getting tired. The sun was starting to set, but the clan was still walking.

"We're almost there." Hym reassured, as if sensing Will's exhaustion. Will only smiled as she kept looking at the place around her. Her eyes landed on a wide lake. It was very close, an the clan seemed like they were going towards it.

Even if it was starting to get dark, Will could notice that the water wasn't black because of the sky's reflection. The water's colour was originally black. Will almost shrugged off what she saw before one sentence rang in her ear.

_From the dark water; stay away_

"I don't think we should be here." Will quickly said while her body tensed up. Even if it didn't make sense, Will took the song's warning very seriously.

"This is the right direction, Will." Jood said.

"Bu-but, I really think we should get out of here." Will said panicky. She started to frantically look around her. Something inside of her was screaming at her to go far. A strong desire to run away. Right now!

What are you talking about Will. We should get to our Goddess." Hym said to deaf ears. Will immediately got off Hym and landed on the ground, and before she could take the first step, she felt a hard thing hitting her legs and bringing her down.

Will looked up only to see Jood on top of her with a very, very angry look on his face and a sword in his hand, while kicking his hooves against the ground hard and almost madly. But suddenly, his eyes winded and his face turned pale. Will saw a spear penetrate his stomach, and right then he collapsed on the ground.

Will had only few seconds to roll over before Jood fell. She heard the sound of swords clashing, she felt the earth trembling, she saw everything go darker and darker.

She knew she was going to faint once again, but she was determined that before she would, she was going to see what was going on around her. So before she closed her eyes, she glanced at the distacance, and saw... Lisa.

And then, black.

* * *

**A.N: I know this chapter hasn't answered any of your questions. It probably increased them. But the next one would explain almost everything, so stay tuned.**

**Hope you enjoyed=)**


	3. The Real Deal

**A.N: Um, uh, well this is awkward . . . in case you haven't noticed, I've changed the summary. Found out that it wouldn't explain the course of things. I really hope that it wouldn't bother anyone.**

**Other than that, hope you enjoy=)**

* * *

**Mission of Psycho Nanny**

**Chapter 3: The Real Deal.**

"I swear you sleep now more than you did when a baby . . . if that's even possible." For a second, that voice was labeled in Will's mind as sweet, warm, melodious–even if sarcastic. It was like the familiar bless that the Goddess had bestowed upon the redhead through her gorgeous voice. Will's lips curled up to form a small smile that soon disappeared when her brain completely registered the sound. It was hoarse, scratchy, and indeed, sarcastic.

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately shot awake and stationed herself in a sitting position as she looked at her surroundings. She saw trees around her–tall trees, and each one was close to the other. Will recognized this smell; it was nature. The woods, the forest . . . Will wasn't new at this, and not because she had already been in this forest before she passed out God only knew for how long, but because she used to go on camping trips with her family–um, mainly her mother. She loved this feeling. She loved being in the centre of the nature. Sometimes she even wondered who was connected to Earth more, Cornelia or herself.

"You've always loved the woods." Stated the same voice again finally pushing Will back to reality, much to her discomfort really; Will had been through a lot and she just wanted to lie down on the ground and forget about everything through her mesmerizing of Mother Nature's work of art.

The brown eyed girl jerked her head towards the voice. Her gaze landed on a person, none other than Lisa Cristand. The woman was not looking back at Will, she was picking what seemed like marshmallows and hanging them on a stick before putting them over a camping fire next to her.

Even at this domestic sight, Will was fully alarmed and was mad enough to thunderously glare at Lisa. She was starting to remember what had happened to her. She and the rest of Hym's clan were attacked by Lisa, and it was obvious that she kidnapped her again. Who knew what she did to the clan, maybe she killed them all.

"What do you want from me?" Will snapped, quickly trying to stand up on her feet, only to feel a headache that forced her back on the ground.

"You've just woken up; you're still dizzy. So don't try to stand up, okay? Rest for a while." Lisa recommended gently while swallowing a piece of marshmallow. However, Will ignored her warning and stood up to her feet. Even knowing that she was powerless, she was about to shout at Lisa before she saw the woman shrug.

"Oh well. Don't come crying to me when you land on your butt." In her entire Guardian life, Will had never encountered an enemy with a sense of humor. Actually, there were few villains that kept smirking and joking, but there sense of humor was twisted and sick. Lisa's sense of humor was simple, witty and surprisingly funny.

But of course, Will wasn't about to sit next to Lisa and eat marshmallows and rant about boys with her just because she can joke. But Will couldn't deny that her heart relaxed a bit–she didn't lose her alarm, but she did relax.

Still standing up, the crimson haired teen slightly leaned against a tree and stayed a little away from Lisa before she finally asked, "Why did you bring me here?" Unlike her previous question, Will spoke this one with a lot more control over herself, though it didn't seem less strong one bit.

"For security, Will. It's much safer here; the D clan doesn't come to this place often, and I'm sure they won't now." Lisa stated, always with the same calm tone. "The D clan is the name of the clan you were with few hours ago."

"Why would I hide from them? We were heading towards . . ." Will stopped talking, afraid that she might say something that could be used against the Goddess. Slowly, she continued after studying her words. "I was safe with them. You're the one who attacked us, you may have killed Jood!" Will felt anger boil inside of her as she remembered the pale face of Jood. She only knew him for less than a day, but she hated whenever good people got hurt.

Lisa raised an innocent eyebrow at the teen's accusation. "I was saving you, dimwit." She asserted.

"Saving me? From them? As I recall, you kidnapped me, you tied my hands and legs, you left me in a strange place, and then you pushed me on the ground when I was with the clan."

"Oh, really?" Lisa sounded annoyed. Not mad, just annoyed. She crossed her arms around her chest in what looked like a purposely smug pose. "Well, as I recall, I tied your hands and legs so you wouldn't get yourself in trouble, like you did. I left you in a strange place so you would not wander around and, again, not get yourself in trouble like, again, you did. And if my vision was still good, which is the truth, I'd say that it was that Jood who kicked you down, not me."

Will's eyes narrowed at Lisa, "And what about kidnapping me?"

"Well, um, I brought you here for a reason–whether it was against your will or not." Will found it hard not to grin. Hard, but not impossible.

"Wait," Will finally realized. "you're saying Jood was the one who tripped me? Why would he do that? Why should I believe you?"

Lisa looked at Will then smiled; she had grown up well. She didn't give her trust easily, yet she was ready to listen and not to immediately reject an opinion from an opposite side. True, she had grown up well.

"Will, there's a lot of questions that should be answered. You can do whatever suits you, but I recommend you to sit down. You need to rest, and the fire would warm you up; it's kinda cold here." Lisa said softly, still smiling. Will's heart softened, but she didn't let it show on her expression. She found out that she really did need to sit down; there was a chill in the air, and Will hated feeling cold.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, if you tried any funny business, you'll regret it." Will sat facing Lisa from the other side of the fire. Lisa nodded grinning; she was proud of Will.

"Marshmallows?" She offered, extending a stick of burned marshmallows to the redhead.

"No thanks." Will refused flatly, though she almost drooled over the delicious, brilliant smell.

"Will, I can hear your stomach growl." The older woman laughed and Will blushed at the fact. "I won't pressure you, but if you'd like some later, just tell me." She nodded and Lisa's expression turned serious. She remained silent for few seconds before she spoke again.

"Before I start, I need to ask you to tell me what you know so far. What did D clan tell you? Just tell me everything you know." Will hesitated, but she knew speaking the truth wouldn't hurt her Goddess. So after remembering her day with Hym, Will answered.

"They told me that . . . that your kind and theirs used to live together in peace. You all worshiped the Goddess, but then you turned against them, and against the Queen. They said you chose darkness and evil over good. You had many wars together, but the Goddess had told them that there's someone that would come and fight with them, and eventually win the biggest battle against your kind. They said . . . they said . . . I was that one."

Finally, this was it. If Lisa was an enemy, then she would kill Will after knowing that she was the one who'd destroy them. She would kill her to leave the D clan and everyone like them helpless after their last hope was gone. Will felt her heart beat very fast in her chest in nervousness and anxious. How would she defend herself against Lisa, she had no idea. But she knew she was never ever going to let her Goddess down.

Surprisingly enough, Lisa didn't make any move. The only change was that an expression of disgust appeared on her beautiful, though tired face. She stared at the flames for a while and then, slightly shaking her head, Will heard the old lady mutter the word _idiots_ before she looked up at her again.

"Tell me Will, if you are my kind's doom and my enemies' salvation, then why did I bring you here in the first place? Hmm? What was their answer to this?"

Will frowned as she repeated that annoying phrase, "They said all would be answered when we see the Goddess." Then she met Lisa's eyes, "There are a few questions that they didn't answer."

"I'll tell you why they didn't answer. Because they ran out of lies, that's why!" Lisa surprised Will by spiting pure hatred and rage. The teen was also staggered at the word _lies_. Someone was sure lying to her, Will was certain; who of them was it? That she did not know.

"What do you mean?" Will inquired.

"The only truth that they've told you is that you're the One, the special someone, but everything else is wrong. They lied to you. These monsters in disguise!"

_'Monsters in disguise . . .' _Will thought. She remembered that this expression was mentioned in one of the first songs that she'd heard from the Goddess. And at this realization, the confused girl snapped at Lisa.

"Where did you hear that?" She was more like demanding than asking. Her voice was full with unreasonable anticipation and irrational hope. "Monsters in disguise! Where did you hear that?"

Lisa, who seemed not to be taken aback by Will's sudden outburst, looked at the ground then sighed. "I have a lot to tell you about, a lot to explain." When she looked up, she almost giggled seeing Will eyeing the hot marshmallow, and with a reluctant, shy smile, the starving redhead asked.

"Can I have a marshmallow before you start? I-I'm really hungry." Will confessed smiling. Lisa smiled back then gave her the stick before she watched her as she mercilessly devoured them. Will paused to look at Lisa and nod at her with a serious face, meaning that she was listening carefully.

Lisa's smile also disappeared, but before she started to explain, she couldn't help but to think about one thing, _she's always eaten like a two year old,_ "First thing's first. I need to tell you the true story, who's the real bad guys and who's the real good guys: there was never a war between my kind and theirs. We never even lived on the planet–neither of us have. You know why? Because this world isn't real. It's a dream, Will, it's your dream." Lisa said, and the memory of what she'd told her when she was in her room came back to Will.

"I don't really understand, Mrs. Cristand." Will didn't notice that she called Lisa Mrs. Cristand. She didn't notice the amount of respect she held for her. Lisa did. Lisa knew.

"This is some seriously complicated stuff. But they are important, and dangerous. If it was my call, I would've never put you through this." She answered softly, and she sounded pretty sincere and sorry.

"But are you talking about me being a Guardian?" Will's voice was as soft as Lisa's.

"No. You should know that this has nothing to do with you being a Guardian. It could've happened to a normal person. This is something that has to do with you being special. I mean really special, Will, beyond what the title 'Leader of the Guardians' can give you credit for. I'm going to tell you about them. These creatures–the half-horse and half-human creatures aren't just the D clan. There's many and many more. Huge clans, just like the D. These creatures are called the Forsans. That's Arabic for Knights, but you know that knights aren't always good ones."

"Why Arabic?" Will asked out of curiosity.

"Because that's where they were born, or dreamt of, to be more accurate. You know that the best horses are the Arabian ones, the authentic horses. And I think you know how much Bedouins there loved them and always kept them close. Hundreds of years ago, horses were very essential, they were needed. For wars, for transferring, for everything. Horses were a sign of nobility, bravery, power, honor, wealth, and beauty. The people there were so obsessed with horses that they actually dreamt of them. Young boys often wished they had strong horses to show off, to make their parents proud, and to make one's self proud. They finally got to the point where they didn't only dream of owning a horse; they dreamt of being it. Why owning power when you can be power itself? Their dreams were so intense, so alive, so envied and so many that . . . that they became true."

"You're actually serious?" Will almost choked on the bite she was swallowing. Dreams became real? She thought about it then voiced it out loud, "They became real?"

"Not only real, Will," Lisa's tone changed into total awe. "the creatures in the dreams developed their own personality, their own opinions, and their own ways of thinking. A Forsan is half-horse and half the human that is dreaming of it, but in dreams, it was able to act totally differently. The Forsans never truly touched the real world, they never truly stepped into reality, the steady dimension–but everything they did in their dreams had its effects on reality. If two clans started a fight in the dream, the people would wake up with destruction around them, and who ever died in the dream, was dead in reality. Will, if two Forsans made love in the dream, the real girl would get pregnant _in_ reality!"

"Oh my God." Said Will ghastly. Never in her life had she heard of such thing. Was she really walking hours ago with the company of such powerful beings? Beings that controlled a dream–the wildest, most free gift in the world. The one thing that was could not ever be submissive to someone, could not ever be captured. The one thing that was truly the master of itself, that no one can escape, can make it come, can make it go. These monsters! But wait-

"Why are they monsters, Lisa? I mean I know they became individuals of themselves, but that doesn't mean that they're bad. Or does it?"

"Every individual has a wish, right Will? Well, once they knew their capabilities and power, their wish was to come to the real world. They thought that humans were so pitiful and didn't deserve the bless of having a real world. They thought that dreams weren't their level anymore. Dreams were beneath their ambition. They wanted out."

"And . . ." Will listened, her eyes so fixed on Lisa that they may have had made a hole through her head.

"They needed to find a way, and they did discover it. They discovered that there's always–always–someone special." Lisa smiled at that word as she stared proudly at Will. "Someone who has the ability of being in a dream, in their own made dream, and control it without being one of them. They found out that there was always some person in reality who was able to transfer to a dream and have control over it, without turning into a Forsan. This person, when he sleeps and dreams, he maintains the same personality and the same appearance he has in reality. This person has free will. This person was called the Mokhtar–the Chosen One. But you see, the Chosen Ones have their own dream land. The Forsans cannot pass there, but the One can pass into theirs. There's a border between these two vast, almost infinite lands, and like I said, only the Chosen Ones could cross them. The Forsans learned that, if the Chosen One died, then the borders into his land would be no more. And if the Forsans went there, then they would wake up maintaining the same personality–maintaining the same physics."

"You mean the half-horse half-human physics?"

"Exactly. And oh, I forgot to tell you, when the real person that becomes a Forsan dies in reality, his Forsan version continues to live."

"Immortality." Will whispered.

"Umm, this is a good naming, but not quite, dear. The Forsans can die, but only a Chosen One can do that. As I was saying, if the Forsans killed the Mokhtar–which can only be done if he drowned in the Dark Lake of Dreams–they'd be free. Truly free. As soon as they step into the Chosen One land, they only have to wait till sunrise and then they'd wake up, or more like transferred, to reality." Lisa stopped, wanting to give Will a chance to clear her thoughts so she can understand the rest. The story is yet to start.

"But apparently they never were able to do it." Will didn't phrase this as a question, but Lisa answered anyway.

"No. And that's where my kind's role begins." Lisa started. "The Dark Lake is only placed in the Forsans' land, and they couldn't kidnap the Chosen One because they couldn't cross the borders. So instead, they tempted him. They used manipulation; they'd hide against a mask of kindness and friendliness, and the Mokhtar, because he's always in his own dream land and never has passed the borders thus doesn't know the real monstrous nature of The Forsans, often falls for the trap. When he crosses the borders, they'd grab him and dump him into the Dark Lake."

"It's good that I'm a good swimmer." Will grinned. She was trying to reassure Lisa, and also trying to soften the tense air. However, she realized the failed in both when Lisa looked at her with serious, deadly eyes.

"As soon and the dark water touches your skin–good swimmer or not–it would pull you down. Know that if you were dumped there, there would be no need to struggle. The dark water would always win over its pray." She disclosed. Will's heart jumped in her chest but she managed to hold it in, at least until Lisa would finish because she had the feeling that there was yet a lot of surprising stuff to hear.

"My kind's mission is to enlighten the Chosen Ones so they wouldn't submit to the Forsans' temptation. We tell them the truth so they wouldn't believe the Forsans. We help the Chosen Ones in avoiding being killed by the enemies and instead, kill them."

"But if that began centuries ago, and if every time the Chosen One won, then why is there still Forsans, should they be all extinct or something?"

"Nah, every ninety years the Forsans get reborn . . ."

"How?" Will snapped in complete shock.

"I told you, Will. They can control a dream. They were strong enough to recreate themselves in the dream. But that's only after ninety yeas–ninety years according to the time in reality, that is. So, the Mohktar can kill the Forsans but after ninety years, they get back. They get reborn as children Forsans, though they grow up rather quickly, in both physics and maturity terms."

"So there's no end for them."

"True, but there's also no end for the Chosen ones." Lisa smiled.

"But what if one of them loses and dies. The Forsans would invade reality?" Will pondered, totally happy that her mind was still functioning.

"They would. But until now, none of them had failed."

"Wow, the pressure!" Will sighed and Lisa giggled, then the redheaded added. "That means that I probably won't fail, right?"

"You never know. Each time the Forsans recreate themselves, they become stronger and stronger. Every Chosen One faces a more powerful enemy than the previous One. But my kind is always there for them."

"So, how do I kill the Forsans?"

"At the beginning, the Chosen One only had to drown the leader of each clan in the Dark Lake. When a leader dies, his clan dies, so the mission was to push the chiefs into the dark water. That was first, of course. A hundred and eighty years ago, in the era of the two last Chosen Ones before you, the Forsan became so powerful that even if a clan's leader died, the members remain to exist. And the-"

"So what do we do? Dump all of them?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, there are ten leaders and each one has a clan of one hundred members, if not even more. So I was saying before you interrupted me-"

"Oh, sorry about that . . ."

"I was saying-"

"It won't happen again."

"I was saying . . ." Lisa was close to yelling, before she returned to her calm voice. "I was saying that they became so powerful that they were able to have a little control over the Chosen One's dream. They were able to transport him to their land, and not his. That way, it's easier and faster for them to kill him in the dark water. The last two Chosen Ones unexpectedly woke up in their enemies' land and they almost got killed if not the help of my kind. So Will, if I haven't brought you here first, you would have been kidnapped by them anyway."

"Yeah, the relief." Will muttered. "But I'm still in my dream, right? I mean the real me is sleeping in my room." She asked.

"Yes, sure. But by killing the dream version of yourself, they'd be killing you in reality. Remember? All has effect upon reality."

"But then why didn't you bring me immediately into my own dream land? Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I can't pass to your dream land without your permission and you haven't yet awakened your powers, so you won't have been able to transport us there in your dream. I couldn't teach you how to control of you powers on Earth because that would've taken days and I don't want to risk the Forsans kidnapping you in your dream while you're sleeping. I had to take you here first, I had no choice." Lisa explained reasonably and Will nodded understanding.

"But wait, if there are only two dream lands, the Forsans' and the Chosen One's, does that mean that everybody beside the Mokhtar is a Forsan?" Will was afraid and very confused. This could mean that her mother, her friends, everybody she knew could be a Forsan in dreams.

"No no, I never said there were two dream lands. There's millions, but the Chosen One's land is the only one that only him or her can be in."

"So the Forsans can pass through the other's dream land?"

"Of course. But they never would, they couldn't care less about them. They only want the Chosen One so they can be in reality. I haven't told you yet how to kill the Forsans . . . well, since the dark water thing wouldn't work anymore, and since the Chosen Ones were transported in the Forsans' land and not their own, my kind concluded that if the Chosen One was able to pass the borders to his land, he would achieve the greatest goal the Forsans fear, thus it would immediately destroy them. It's quite obvious actually, if the Chosen One went to his land, he wouldn't follow the temptation and deceiving of the Forsans because he already would know their true nature. That means that the Chosen One would never cross to the land of the Dark Lake, therefore would never die in the dream. In which case, instead of just existing without being able to pass forever, the Forsans would kill themselves so they would be recreated after ninety years, and stronger than they were, and with a new, oblivious One to face them."

"Uhhu . . ." Will garbled nodding, watching the fire before she looked at Lisa with an eyebrow raised. "And," She began, "what is the name of your kind?" Will asked curiously, though she was surprised when Lisa actually blushed in embarrassment.

"Well . . . uh . . ." She cleared her throat, and Will awaited the answer playfully. "You see, Will . . . we don't have . . . um, we're called . . . the Nannies." Lisa watched as Will's brown eyes became wide before the girl burst into a fit of giggles. Lisa blushed even more and the girl in front her laughed even harder and she almost couldn't breathe anymore.

"Ha ha ha . . . oh my God Lisa, ha ha ha." Lisa glared at Will but then couldn't help but to giggle herself. Yeah, she kinda hated that calling, too. Her kind was powerful but their name was very underestimating and, well, childish.

"Ha ha, I expected some cool name . . . like . . . like a strange Arabian one, or-or I don't know, something. God, that was good." Will wiped the tears from her eyes and finally started to breath normally, but her smirk never disappeared.

"I know, I know. The baddies got a cool name, you got a cool name, and I'm stuck with being a Nanny!" Lisa sighed rolling her eyes.

"But why are you called Nannies? I don't get it."

"Because we take care of the Chosen Ones since they are babies. We watch over you. We make sure you never die. Every ninety years there would be only One special person who could beat the Forsans. So we take care of you from a distance." Lisa stated.

"So you've been watching me my whole life?" Will was surprised. Though what Lisa said explained why she thought the old lady was familiar when she was at Cornelia's, but Will couldn't remember ever really seeing Lisa.

"Oh yes. Even though it was quite difficult. I found out you're a Guardian–a Guardian Leader actually. You're the Chosen One in different meanings, and I think no other Mokhtar was that special. I must admit, watching over you and make sure you don't get in troubles was pretty hard." She smirked.

"Have you ever interfered, Lisa?" Will asked. She was actually happy that she had a . . . a guardian angel–you can call. But Will was only curious if Lisa was the reason she survived battles and wars. The redhead thought she was strong, but was the real reason for her survival a help from her Nanny?

"Yes." Lisa disclosed and the teen looked at the ground in self-disappointment. "Just once. When you were three you were riding your bike, and if hadn't interfered you would've fallen and snapped your neck." Lisa added.

"Wait, just once?"

"Yup, just that time." Will tried hard to suppress a cry of joy and pride from the fact that all of her achievements were really her own. However, Lisa didn't notice Will's distraction so she kept on explaining more about her role. "I know you have been in a physical pain many, many times, but my mission is to keep you from dying, not from harm. If I had protected you from every single pain in your life, then you would have never grown up to be strong."

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah, you're right. So you've been watching me from a distance my entire life, and-"

"Mmm, not quite." Lisa said, raising confusion in Will. "There was a period of time where I was really close to you, where I really touched you."

"You mean you were really in my life? When? Why?"

"The Nannies mission usually doesn't require the Nanny to be a real part in the Chosen One's life, but in your case, as well as some others, Nannies had to be a part. Will, when you were just a small child, barely few months old, I was your nanny. And I mean the real nanny, in the Earthian term. Your father was barely around, and your mother had to work extra-time to assure you a good life and to pay for your father's many debts. She couldn't look after you all the time, so I showed up and took the role of the lady next door who happened to love children. I offered to take care of you while your mother worked outside the house. It's a good thing you know; it made our bond stronger."

"But Lisa," Will wanted to ask the question which she longed to have an answer for. Through all Cristand's explanation, Will was thinking of one, very important question that mattered the most to her. "what about the Goddess?"

Lisa's face went blank. She kept staring at Will then at the flaming fire, then back at her. "There's no Goddess. I told you; the only truth the Forsans told you is that you're the One."

"But Lisa, I've been hearing a woman singing to me in my mind." Suddenly, Will was full of emotions, mostly devotion. Her voice was husky. "She sings to me. She warns me Lisa. She warned me about the water, and I don't know why but I feel like I'm so connected to her that it hurts me to know that I'm away and it overwhelms me to think about her! Who's she?"

"She's me." For a second, Lisa's answer was shrugged away or taken as a joke, but then Will saw the Nanny's honest yet normal expression. Was she making fun her? Didn't seem like it. Will didn't know what to speak. She didn't know how she should react, so the elder lady decided to talk. "That's the bond that I was talking you about. The Chosen One and his Nanny share the weirdest, strongest, most natural bond. It is even stronger that the bond between a mother and her child. It is because the Nannies aren't picked up randomly for each Mokhtar, every Nanny is practically _made _for her Chosen One. We have a connection that cannot be broken, and cannot be justified."

"You're not her." Will said, shaking her head as if denial, and annoyed that Lisa would lie to her about such a delicate subject. "I know how I feel for her, and I don't feel it for you. You are not her." Will stood up and backed away a little. Lisa sat still. She only shot at Will one glance and look deep in her eyes.

_We share a connection that would never be_

_Even if wished by millions of who and who_

_Denied by you nor denied by me_

_You're bound to me, and I to you_

Will fell on the floor once she heard this in her mind. Again, the gorgeous voice left her breathless, a crystal smooth sound, easy on the ear, heavy on the heart. Lush and rich; that was the voice that would definitely prove a bond.

Will slowly raised her head. She saw Lisa grinning. "You shouldn't have stood up when I told you not to. Told you you'd fall on your butt." She heard her say with her ordinary voice. Will sat up and looked at Lisa questioningly, almost begging for an answer.

"Even if we're bonded, I'm still a stranger to you in a way. It's normal you won't feel the connection between us right away, but as times passes, you'd feel for me the same way you feel for the owner of the voice in your head, which is me, big duh." Lisa revealed.

Will only shook her head gently. She had a big headache and she really needed to rest. She looked at Lisa focusing; white hair, rough skin, soft eyes and warm smile, was she really the one Will would have killed to meet? And as she thought about it, she found out that Lisa was indeed nice, kind, funny though a little crazy; Will had always loved that type of people. She admitted that she wasn't disappointed to find out that Lisa was her Godde- err, Nanny.

"So you were the one talking to me the whole time right?"

"Yup." Then Lisa's brows formed a frown as she added. "Not that you actually listened to me."

"What? What do you mean by that?" The redhead frowned back.

"I've been sending warnings since we got here, and you just never listened!" Lisa eyed Will, and then giggled inside. Will's lower lip formed a pout–just like she used to do when she was a little kid.

"What are you talking about? I've followed everything you've told me, but it kept leading me to troubles! You're the one who drove me to the Forsans' grasp by your _Find me, search for my face. Head north; my home awaits_'s crap. I headed north and found only them!" She defended herself and Lisa looked at her in a way that Will guessed meant 'are you stupid?'.

"Are you stupid?" Oh, she'd guessed right. "Head north! North represents victory, smart-ass." Lisa started rolling her eyes.

"What? And how am I supposed to know? If you were watching me your whole life than you'd know that I'm not good at poetry. All these metaphors, similes, allusion, symbolism . . ."

"It's not a poem, it's a prophecy." Lisa corrected.

"Prophecy? You mean that it would happen in the future for sure?" Will asked hopefully though confused.

"No, Einstein. A prophecy is a message delivered by a prophet, not a verity. Just call it a foresee–a possibility." Lisa answered as Will suddenly yawned. The old lady smiled at this then said softly. "Hey, kid. Lie down and sleep. The ground is much softer then it seems." Will rolled her eyes but she didn't argue about it. Lisa put out the fire then laid next to her One.

"Are we safe here?" The Keeper asked.

"For now." Was Lisa's honest response.

"The only thing I should do is cross the borders."

"You should also learn how to control your powers. Your natural powers, because you're given ones wouldn't be in use here."

Finally they both went silent. Mesmerized, they gazed at the radiant stars in the dark sky above them. They truly showed the magnificence of the world–even if it wasn't the real world. Will's eye twinkled; she loved this view. Soon, the exhaustion of knowing what Lisa had told her finally overtook. The young Leader slowly started to close her eyes. But before she drifted to a peaceful slumber, she heard.

"Do you know this is the third time you fall asleep? Even in your dreams you're lazy."

* * *

**A.N: Finally, this pain-in-the-neck chapter is over!**

**I don't know if it's well-written as I hoped, so . . . the explanation sucked, huh? If there's anything not understandable, don't hesitate to ask me about it.**

**Hope you enjoyed=)**


	4. Awakened

**Mission of Psycho Nanny**

**Chapter 4: Awakened.**

Yet another failure.

Will was becoming frustrated.

Since more than three hours she'd been practicing restlessly and she was getting absolutely no results. It was becoming rather depressing actually, and the Leader wasn't usually very optimistic once tired.

"No, Will. I told you: use only two fingers while aiming–point at the target with the index and the middle finger joined together. What is so hard about that?" Lisa said from behind the redhead. She was trying to teach her how to control her innate powers, but to do that, she had to make Will awaken them. That had proven to be difficult as the teen was still unable to connect herself with her gifted abilities.

It wasn't a dereliction from the young Chosen One, for she was doing her best and Lisa knew it. She really didn't want to stress Will out, but they were powerless and in the Forsans' land; they needed to hurry and work very hard.

She watched as the teen took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing again and to relax her muscles. Will had been taking things seriously since she found out the true reason behind her being in this place. Wholeheartedly, she wanted to succeed.

"Maybe if you weren't annoying the living hell out of me with your never-ending instructions I would've been able to focus better." The redhead's statement snapped Lisa out of her conscious thoughts and took her by surprise–but that didn't mean that she didn't have a reply.

"Maybe if you weren't annoying the living hell out of me with your never-ending complaints I would've been able to lessen the instructions I'm giving you." She retorted.

The girl just ignored her and turned her head around with an annoyed frown, getting back to her training. The Nanny tagged along as she noticed the edginess in Will, and she decided to turn to jokes and criticism for later; the One was experienced but insecurity still plagued her, and she needed encouragement.

"Remember the first time you fought as a Guardian, the first time you sensed your given powers." Lisa said to Will using her coaching tone. She looked at her with sharp eyes, studying and scanning the teen–just like a commander testing a soldier. "Remember that moment and think logically. Your Guardian powers were given to you from outside, but your natural powers are in you. They're an actual part of you. They've been deep within your core since your birth. Shouldn't it be easier to sense them, for they are connected to you by blood, spirit, and birthright?"

The Keeper tried to listen carefully to what her mentor was telling her. She was trying to feel every word she was saying and to bind with them. However, 'birthright' shook her senses. It had some sort of a ring to her ear, a meaning to her mind and a taste to her heart.

"Birthright?" She repeated the word rather loudly; she wanted to hear herself saying it.

"Of course. Your powers are a right that cannot be ever taken from you. They were written with your name before you were even conceived." Lisa acknowledged as she smiled at the brought up subject. She thought Will should know that her powers were hers to keep no matter what; that would support her in many ways.

"Before I was even conceived? That means that fate or whatever knew everything about me? About what's going to happen with me?"

"Will!" Lisa gasped. "Fate or whatever? That is not something to joke about. Respect the Unknowns."

Feeling slightly timid though with a curious look, the teen met the other woman's gaze. "I still have some questions, Lisa." she said quietly.

"I know you do." The elder sighed then smiled. "Birthright: your powers were bestowed upon you by unknown creatures. Beings that determine everything: the shapes of planets, the science of nature–even the existence of Candracar, Will."

"Whoa . . ." The girl muttered under her breath, before a thought came to her head. "That means they determine my actions!" Will snapped, and then her voice drifted. "They decide whether I win or not . . ."

"It is quite logical, but not true." Lisa simply said. She awaited the redhead's confused expression before she continued. "Those, umm–Divine beings determine only the basic form, mentality, and responsibilities of the creation, not anything more. How the creatures handle and manage their existence depends on them, not their creators. Your actions and future are none of their business, so they wouldn't be nosing around."

"Gee, respect the Unknowns, Lisa." Will scolded grinning, as Lisa rolled her eyes. "So they decided that I should be a Guardian and a Chosen One?" She asked with a tired voice caused by the successive realizations.

"They must've seen something special in you." Lisa answered proudly.

Will suppressed her teenage cocky grin. "Yeah. Or maybe they just wanted to put the entire burden on someone's shoulders." She said, faking a hint of annoyance.

Her life had been truly hard since she had first become a Guardian; it was not an easy task to protect more than one dimension from magical, unpredictable and powerful monsters. But the Keeper grew to like the challenges they offered, and most of all, she loved the sensation of victory she felt every time she was able to save one single soul. She never hated her job–especially because she was facing danger with her best friends that were practically sisters to her. Being on one tight team made their bond stronger.

So, no; she didn't really mind the Unknowns' decision at all.

"Will . . ." Lisa whispered. She wanted to yell that name, but she was in so much shock, joy, and relief. The teen's hands were glowing in a light color of blue.

That was the color of the Chosen ones' powers. The redhead had somehow been able to relate to them, feel them, and call them. Still, Lisa noticed that Will was looking at space, a kind of a goofy, yet sweet, smile on her face. She didn't know yet what she had done.

The lady smiled in satisfaction, but not in full bliss. If the Chosen hadn't felt her power arising, then she didn't actually awaken them. Nevertheless, she did make a big progress, and that was enough to make the Nanny happy and proud.

But if the One only managed to activate a sample of her powers suddenly now and after three hours, then she must have had done something different. "Will, what are you thinking of?" Lisa asked in a sober tone.

"Nothing. So where were we?" The Leader brushed her Nanny's question off casually, not knowing how important it was. The elder was about to make her aware of that.

"Kid, look at your hands." At first, the redheaded teen looked at the woman with a questioning expression, but she did what she was told without arguing.

Her brown eyes winded in disbelieve as she spotted the glow on her hands that was slowly starting to wane. "What the . . ." She managed to spill out before the soft blue light was completely gone, leaving a surprised and disappointed Will, and a hopeful Lisa.

"That was a small example of what hides inside you. You have managed to activate one small part of your powers." Lisa explained while being content with that accomplishment.

"But how? And why did it leave?" Will looked desperate, surprising Lisa.

"Don't worry Will. That is completely normal." She tried to calm the frightened teen with her words. "That only means you're one step closer to control your powers."

The adolescent relaxed when her Nanny told her that she didn't do anything wrong, but still she couldn't realize how she managed to do it. "What happened?"

"I don't truly know, but I'll take a wild guess." Lisa stated before starting pacing, her hands wrapped behind her back. "You were thinking of something that connected you to your abilities, you need to tell me what it is."

Will swallowed the giggle that she was going to burst if she had immediately opened her mouth. The view of Lisa pacing around with a serious look on her grandma-face was incredibly hilarious. "I . . ." The browned eyed girl started after controlling herself. "I was thinking of my Guardian job actually, and the girls."

"You're sure? How?" Lisa asked skeptically.

"What do you mean how?"

"In a good way?" The Nanny asked and Will made a face.

"Of course!"

"Then I think what has reached your powers is . . . love?"

The girl snorted. "You're asking me?"

"Sentiments can be powerful stimulations." Lisa paused for a second to look at the always-oblivious teen and then continued pacing. "But it isn't very logical to consider love as your motivation."

"How come?"

"Well, love–toward others, I must note–is the most selfless feeling. Your powers are a part of you; how can an altruistic thought energize them?" She debated.

"It's profound and it's sincere, hence, I believe it's strong enough." Will argued cleverly.

"Hate is also a strong feeling," Lisa reminded, "so is fear, pain, disappointment, etc. However, I remember you were horrifyingly scared when you were on one of that Forsan's back, when you knew you were heading towards the dark water. That was real fear, but it didn't activate your powers."

Will thought for a moment, and then she shrugged, not knowing how to reach the final point. "It could be only love."

"No, it's not love." Lisa disclosed as she realized she was getting close to the answer. Her lips formed a small grin. "Not toward others, at least. I think what triggers your powers, is self-loving."

Will turned defensive. "I'm not a narcissist, Lisa."

"It doesn't have to be a complete self-absorbed love. It could be plain pride or devotion. You said you were thinking about you being the Guardian Leader?"

"Well, yes. And how that helped being a better person . . . and these sort of stuff."

Lisa smiled. "Then the belief in yourself is your answer." She said firmly.

"And you assume that because . . .?" Will asked with a single raised eyebrow. The woman stared at her and then gave a small chuckle and rubbed her head with her left hand sheepishly.

"Oh well, no reason actually. Like I said, it's all just a guess. Do you think Nannies know everything? We're only humans, you know?"

The teen looked at her with narrowed eyes before she shook her head amusingly. After a while of silence, she muttered. "Yeah, I bet you're the craziest."

"Na-a, not true!" Lisa retorted, like she was a child accused of being stubborn. "There's that other Nanny, about four generations ago. She almost had her Chosen One killed after she tried setting the Forsans a trap by building a plane out of giant leaves and putting him in it."

"You were eating marshmallows!" Will giggled.

"Since when that was a crime?" Lisa protested, suddenly feeling like being in a humorous mood.

"Not a crime, but seriously, you brought marshmallows to the dream land?"

"I'm sorry; it seems I've missed the part where it says it's forbidden to bring marshmallows to the dream world. Do you mind handing me the Nannies handbook?" Will rolled her eyes with a grin then turned around, facing the trees.

"Forget it, Lisa. Let's get back to training. I think I'll just have to believe in myself. To do that I need to think about my loved ones–to feel esteemed, you know? I need to think of my friends and my fam- Oh my God! Family! My Mom! How long have I been missing? She's going to freak!" Will cried out frantically, putting both of her hands on her hair and dramatically trying to snatch them out.

She just disappeared without any warning. Her friends were probably going to search Earth, Candracar, Metamoor, and even Zambala and Basiliade looking for her. And where was she? In a dream!

"Will calm down, honey." Lisa's voice was levelheaded and calming. "I don't think they'll find out anything. Every eighteen hours in the dream world is nine minutes in the real world." The One suddenly stopped dead, and slowly turned her head towards Lisa, her hands still on her head.

"What?"

"Like I told you. Plus, your body is peacefully sleeping in your bed, so you're technically still in the real dimension. The only thing is, as long as you stay here, your body will stay asleep. Never to wake up until you cross the boundaries of your land and defeat the Forsans."

"Really?" Will said as relief dominated her expression. She sighed. "Well since Mom wakes me up at seven in the morning, and you kidnapped me at . . ."

"One AM. And I didn't kidnap you."

"So that means we have like . . ." Will paused to count on her fingers. Lisa shook her head in frustration, knowing the kid was never good in math. ". . . three hundred and sixty divided by nine . . ."

"Forty." Lisa simply said.

"Forty times eighteen . . ." The redhead looked at the elder again, as if asking for help.

"Seven hundred and twenty, Will."

"Okay, we have seven hundred and twenty hours, and since we already lost about two days, which means forty eight hours . . . we have left about . . . six hundred seventy-two hours." Will didn't know she was holding her breath until it left her in a long, relieved sigh after the head-breaking equation ended. "Right?"

"A+, Will!" Lisa sarcastically cheered, as the teen actually smiled in happiness and pride. "Twenty-eight days precisely."

Will should have been relaxed after hearing that; twenty-eight days wasn't a short time. But she wasn't sure about anything now. Maybe she needed more than a whole month to manage to defeat the Forsans. Who knew? Heck, she might even need all that time to simply active her powers. So the girl asked her Nanny. "Would it be enough?"

Lisa looked straight in Will's eyes, and she saw right next to the doubt and concern, determination and courage. In the woman's personal opinion, twenty-eight days were more than enough, but she knew everything here was unpredictable. She can never be sure, so she only confessed. "Will, let's hope it is."

* * *

Zor couldn't believe that he was actually going to have to team up with Sakmahan's tribe. He just couldn't stand that man, or his followers.

It wasn't a matter of principal; all the Forsans had only one job, one reason, one dream, and one target. But Zor hated Sakmahan simply out of hate itself. Some people just never click.

He thought he wouldn't need his help–not any of the other tribes' either, for that matter. He had sent more than half of the members of his clan everywhere to find the Chosen One as soon as he learned that she had came to the dream's realm. He had been so thrilled when he found Hym accompanying the girl towards the tribe, knowing that she must have had made up a lie that had tricked the kid.

He'd thought he would manage to manipulate the young Chosen One, and lead her to the Dark Lake: no distractions, no waste of time–no nothing. That way, he would have been the one who was able to destroy the Chosen One.

The first and only Forsan to achieve this . . . this . . . glory.

That would have had honored his name and clan till the end of all times.

And he was so close. But he should have had known better; a Nanny would never leave her Child–especially if the Mokhtar hadn't awakened their powers. Zor had admitted to himself that his opportunism and selfishness had taken the best of him, and he had his clan unprepared as the Nanny attacked them out of nowhere, taking back her One.

Now she, without doubt, had found out about the truth. Maybe she even had awakened her abilities. In that case, he needed to admit defeat to himself and work with the other leaders. Side by side, they had the chance to capture the Chosen One and kill her once and for all. That alone was the greatest victory any Forsan could dream of.

Zor, even though he knew he wouldn't have the entire credit, was content with just being a part of the action that would end the Chosen Ones' generations. He was beyond content with simply stepping into the other dimension, touch reality and taste its depth, filling the emptiness that had been always a big part of him, ease the gashes of his heart and soul.

But no.

He didn't have the right to reclaim that he had a soul. Not in this world. Not until he becomes a real living being. Not until he truly starts breathing.

Zor got out of his tent and stepped into the extent of the strong sunlight. As the light shed on him, almost making his skin shine in a beautiful, mysterious sparkle, he watched the members of his clan, along with some other Forsans, preparing for an encounter with the Chosen One and her Nanny. They were still waiting for the searching group to find the enemies' location.

And once they do, alone or with everybody involving, he'd make sure their restlessness would end forever.

In the other tent, Hym sighed quietly as she grabbed the bucket of water and turned around, only to face an injured Jood, lying tiredly on his low bed, four legs bent under his body. He smiled at her, she felt relieved. Walking slowly, Hym helped her brother drink as his hands were resting on the soft layer.

"Thank you, Hym." Jood said after swallowing. Hym only grinned at her beloved little brother.

"You're welcome, nerd." She answered and then a silence fell, which was only broken by Goler's harsh voice from outside, commanding someone to carry the armors.

"They're all preparing for the fight, huh?" Jood asked in a soft voice, as if he were soothing Hym down, knowing that she was worried.

"Yes." She simply replied as she bent on the floor, next to her brother's bed. She refused to meet his eyes.

"How long before you take off?"

"Not sure, but I think after a couple of hours or so." This time, the silence was uninterrupted. Hym could feel Jood's intense gaze fixed on her, she knew what he was about to say.

"I want to come with–"

"No!" She immediately shot firmly. Jood was taken aback by her outburst, but he collected himself and the dark haired Forsan received a frown.

"Why not? I am fine!" His voice was as loud and firm as hers. She finally stared at him, her eyes steady and careful not to show the unshed tears in them.

"Because you're hurt! The Chosen One with that blasted Nanny of hers could get you killed. And you know what? I kind of don't want that!" She got up to give herself a more superior position–though Jood was not to be silenced.

"Look, I admit I'm a little injured but that won't stop me from fighting! It even can't. And have you forgotten then I can only die if I drowned in the Dark Lake?" He tried to get up himself, but Hym pushed him gently down.

"Don't move. I'm going to bring you some food, okay? Maybe you're very favorite?" She evaded as she forced a grin and hurriedly tried to walk away. However, Jood caught her by the arm and forced her to stay still.

"Don't avoid this." He said. "Hym, I said I'm going to come with you, and you won't change my mind."

The eldest frowned at him. "Well as long as you have the mind of a seven year-old, I'm going to keep changing it!" Even though that sounded ridiculous, Jood did loosen his grip, but he didn't let go.

He looked in the eyes of his big sister, the sister that had been by his side since the night their parents died, or more like killed.

Not by a Mokhtar, nor by a Nanny. On the contrary; it was the Forsans who drowned them.

Few Chosen Ones' generations before, Jood was only four and alone in the tent he shared with his parents and sister when suddenly, the eight-year-old Hym came in and hugged her little brother, not letting go until morning. He had learned then that his parents were killed after their betrayal was revealed. They were helping the Mokhtar in his mission, teaming up with him and his Nanny. But when it all was uncovered as Jood's father helped the boy escape from the clan leader's grasp, they were both sentenced to permanent death.

That night, they were drowned in the Dark Lake of Dreams, and according to his sister, the last thing they said had been: _"We're not worth reality, you got to understand that! Stop recreating yourselves and let yourselves go in peace! End this war!"_

Since that day, Hym and Jood were always there for each other. They were inseparable, and every day they would get closer and closer, with their love increasing. Both of them refused to call the traitors their 'parents'. They both dedicated themselves to killing the Chosen One, and they never gave up trying. Their loyalty was all to their clan and mission.

That was why it ashamed Jood not to be able to fight the enemies. He swallowed as his expression softened. "Hym, please. Let me come with you." He begged.

Hym had never gone for a battle without her brother, she never left his side. They always fought together, and faced defeat together. It pained Hym that she will have to leave her brother and go alone. That didn't feel right at all.

So, she knew what to do. "Alright. Come with me . . ." She said, and Jood got up immediately and kissed her on the cheek warmly.

"You're the best sister ev–"

". . . to the Mokhtar's borders." She finished, leaving him to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If you don't want to leave me, and I don't want to see you getting killed or more hurt, then I'm not going to go to the battle." Hym stated.

"You're really not going to help our kind to defeat the enemies?" Jood scolded. "You're going to leave them?"

His sister harrumphed. "Don't be an idiot. We're going to go to the borders in case we lost the battle. In that case, the Chosen One would be heading towards her land and right then, we will be waiting for her."

Jood hesitated, but then he grinned and nodded. He'd be helping his kind. He'd be wiping the lining of shame and dishonor his parents left on his and his sister's name. The Chosen One would never cross her land if Jood was still alive and kicking.

"Let's go, fellows. We'll be facing the battle that could change our lives entirely soon." They heard Zor shout and then the voice of a thousand horses running was heard. Hym and Jood smiled at each other, as they always did before every battle. They always held on to that little optimism they have and a shadow of a hope that this time would be different.

Maybe this time, it truly will.

* * *

_Ancient ones waiting, ready to arise_

_Monstrous beauty, alluring sight_

_You have to be careful, always devise_

_Never kneel to their dark might_

"Okay, why do you mean buy _'monstrous beauty, alluring sight'_?" Will asked, looking at her Nanny who was sitting right next to her. Having Lisa singing in her head was starting to become familiar to her. That act wasn't making her lose her composure anymore.

"The Forsans are quite beautiful, Will. Didn't you notice that?" The woman answered incredulously. The Leader looked away at the long trees in the distance. She never really thought about it, but now she wasn't having any hard time admitting it to herself. No doubt, they were remarkably attractive. Jood, Zor, even Hym were admittedly more than good looking.

"That's kind of an advantage to them. Their looks are tempting and quite charming, and since all of the Chosen Ones begin their missions in their teen years, they'd be full of frenzied hormones and the tendency to have a naïve crush." Lisa explained, knowing what Will was thinking of.

At this, the One's cheeks turned into a flash of red, but she said jokingly. "You're saying that the Mokhtar could develop feelings for a Forsan?"

Despite Will's grin and playful tone, Lisa answered seriously. "It isn't a must, but it is possible."

"The Forsans have a lot of advantages over us, but heck! We, the Ones, managed to win every time!"

"Cockiness was never one of your traits." Lisa said grinning, suddenly getting into a bright mood. She needed it after hours of practicing with Will. The teen was able to make her whole body glow, but she hadn't managed to from a true, pure weapon from her powers.

"I'm not being cocky, I'm being real."

"Yeah, whatever." Lisa giggled at the girl when she glared at her, and then she said in an all innocent, sweet voice. "Mind getting me my scarf, my dear?"

Will shrugged off her tone, knowing that it was fake, for Lisa liked to enslave her. She got up and slowly headed towards the rock where the woman's scarf was hanged on.

The teen could have sworn she was only less then fifteen seconds away from Lisa, but when she turned around to face her again, her eyes winded and she gasped in shock and fear.

"We meet again." Zor only said, grinning, his left arm around the Nanny's neck, lifting her one feet above the ground, squeezing her neck though not to the point of strangling her. The old lady was struggling with impressing energy, trying to free herself from Zor's grasp, but the Forsan was hardly feeling her fighting back at all.

"Leave her alone!" Will shouted suddenly, her own voice sounded strange to her ears. It sounded terribly enraged, harsh, and furious. Zor's only response was a steady look, and then someone yelled from besides him.

"Forsans! Attack the kid, now!" Numerous and more than countable Forsans appeared behind the trees, and right next to Zor and a white haired man.

As soon as one hand grabbed Will, she felt her inside heating up. Her heart kicking full alive, her body heavy, and before she could notice, the six Forsans that were around her were blown away as she fell on the ground from the force that just burst out of her.

Zor's reaction was faster than hers. "Her powers feel provoked; the girl is too dangerous now." He stated loudly so everyone could hear. And then he continued, Lisa still struggling against his grip. "Let us go back."

He was about to leave before Sakmahan grabbed his arm. "What? We're retreating? Not under my command, Zor!" He said furiously, while Will was still on the floor, confused and completely dazed.

"We're not retreating; we're outsmarting her abilities." Zor jerked his face towards his enemy. "If you want your Nanny to survive, youngster, then come to the location of my clan as soon as you fully awake your powers . . ." He didn't want to be interrupted, but someone just asked the question everyone was thinking of.

"Why is that?"

"When she awakens her powers, they became less unpredictable, thus less frenzied." Then he directed his words to Will again. "We'll give you fifteen days and nights. Know that your Nanny will remain unharmed till the end of that duration. You know where my clan resides. Come after you tame your powers; I do not want to see you explode on us suddenly. And if you don't manage to control your abilities by the end of fifteenth night, then don't bother to come, and know that she will face death." Zor growled and Sakmahan nodded in approval of the plan then stated to his army.

"After the Chosen One comes, with awakened power, the true war will begin."

Lisa could only shriek as the Forsans leaped away, furthering into the woods, with Will watching all of this with a blur vision.

As soon as they all disappeared, the redhead stood up for a second, let out a long, loud, frustrated cry, and then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**A.N: Gotta excuse me for two things: the first, having taking so long to update. The second, probably getting you disappointed by this chapter.**

**Not to sound frantic (but I will anyway), no matter how many times I read this chapter, I keep not liking it! Too . . . argh! Isn't it? I really hope it's just me, but if it's not I already have the next (and last) chapter done and I adore it (A) Could be also just me but it's definitely better than this one.**

**Apology accepted? Aw, c'mon you spiteful boneheads ^^**

**Hope that you all enjoyed =) See ya soon I hope.  
**


	5. Cocky Grin

**Mission of Psycho Nanny**

**Chapter 5: Cocky Grin. **

**Will's POV:**

Nanny Lisa. . . how can I save you . . .?

_High on the stern floor her stand_

_While she spoke: "In this war, though unjustly made . . ."_

_She created Power itself in her hand _

"_. . . my victory cannot be delayed."_

How can you be so sure it'd be victory? I still don't know how to control my powers and I'm still not even connected to them. It's been two days, and only thirteen to go. I'm not managing to practice good enough without your help; I don't know what the hell I should do in the first place!

I try to think about the importance of my job, of all of my duties; but they won't work! Faith isn't working anymore. Or maybe I just can't feel pure faith without peace . . . with the knowing that you're not in safe hands.

You were right all along. I'm now starting to really feel my bond to you. I'm now feeling completely alone and distraught.

Like I'm missing a big, big part of me.

* * *

I'm feeling stronger–not better, but stronger.

I'm able to focus more now, and I've managed to make my hands glow again about four times. It's a great progress! I'm so thrilled, Lisa. I'm improving so much.

Especially yesterday. In the end I've slept like a body in a coffin, but that's only because I've drained myself with training. I can feel the energy and potency inside of me, and believe me it's growing each day. I've never felt this powerful. I'm not even at my full strength and I'm already feeling stronger than I've ever been as a Guardian.

But I feel older, too.

These days without you are heavy and long.

How are you doing?

_Barred from Reality, provoked in Dreams_

_They all want out; from child to chief_

_The Chosen will be prepared for the plan she deems_

_And she will not bring the beast's relief_

Your poems are starting to become less and less frequent. I'm worried about you. I know you're still alive. I'm sure; I can feel it. It's just that I cannot imagine what they could be doing to you, those bastards.

Only six days left. For some reason, and because of your few telepathic encouragements, I feel like I can do it. I think that I can face the Forsans by the end of the fifteenth day. Though, there's this feeling . . . the feeling of discourage and frustration. The feeling of weakness. It sometimes gets to me and leaves me feeling like I can't achieve success and I can't save you.

God, I hope I can. I'm a Chosen, and I can't break the chain of our successive victories. I'm a Chosen, and I can't be defeated. We've been defeating these monsters for centuries and centuries. This can't be our end and their triumph.

Can it?

Can I be the Chosen one who has lost?

**Normal POV:**

It was early morning, and the clan was slowly waking up. Actually, it was more than one clan: it was the D, the Vigs, the Porcelains, and the Phantoms. They were the Forsans' most fearful and vigorous clans. Those tribes were gathered in the D's place ever since they'd kidnapped the Nanny. They all came to guard the hostage and make sure she doesn't run away, or the Chosen doesn't come to her rescue.

During that time, Zor was full of egotistical pride, to say the least. The young Mokhtar only knew where his clan was, so the other leader had to keep the prisoner in his land, under his command.

And he never let anyone forget that.

As the sky was clearing up and turning into its wonderful, light blue, the less bright creatures of the earth were already on the move. All were out of their tents and doing their habitual, daily stuff. Such as eating.

It was, as usual, quiet as each Forsan minded its own business, but the silence was soon to be broken by one loud shout:

"By Knight! The damned woman bit me!" Came the angry shout of the Forsan that was in the captive's tent. Lisa's tent.

"If you were going to put your hand on this close, then you should buy me a drink first cowboy." Lisa declared, glaring at the half-horse creature in front of her.

"I was only trying to feed you, you crude primitive animal!" He shrieked back at her.

"Who're you calling primitive? You're hundreds of years older than me, perv! And last time I checked, it wasn't me with the bottom of a horse. So who's the animal now, genius?"

"The chief ordered me to feed you." The Forsan said, trying so hard to keep his temper in check.

However, Lisa snorted. "How kind of him . . . really. Well, you can tell him you don't have to feed me, I don't want to eat."

"You need to stay healthy. The Mokhtar wouldn't be happy to see you pale and ill." He said, smirking secretly as the Nanny's face crumbled. _Will . . ._ She thought.

"I'm not hungry." She answered, and grinned at her own turn. _Because the marshmallows I've eaten weren't normal marshmallows, imbecile. They'd keep my stomach full for weeks. I'm so glad Will ate some of them._

"I won't take the blame for your stupidity, Nanny. You can tell the chief himself–"

"Tell me what?" Zor's strong, charismatic voice rang in the room. The young Forsan turned around and saw his leader coming in. He instantly bowed as Lisa rolled her eyes.

"My lord–"

"Lord? Oh _please_! Spare me."

"Silence and respect, inferior being!" Zor growled. He was known to have zero patience and absolutely no tolerance on insolence. Though, he made a special effort for the Nanny. He didn't want to kill her–he couldn't. Zor knew if he did Chosen One would feel it and the plan would be ruined.

And the D's leader wasn't going to destroy it now, because it all came to this day.

So, with much effort, Zor breathed in and refused to let the fury control him. Nonetheless, why would it control him anyway? He was winning so far–the ball was in the field. No idiotic, blasted Nanny would ruin his mood.

"Now what is it that you want to tell me?" He asked, looking down at Lisa and feeling the rage and disbelieve that she actually dared to meet his gaze, and to hold it steadily.

"The Nanny won't eat, sir."

"Ah yes, you haven't had food since you came here. Have you, Nanny?" Zor asked and was curious about the reason. Don't get him wrong; he couldn't care less if the Nanny ate or not. He just wanted to know what was going on in her poorer mind. His enemies always succeeded in flummoxing him.

"Despite your gracious hospitality and the . . ." She paused to shift her gaze to the plate the young Forsan was offering her previously. She slightly raised an eyebrow at the weird, unidentified yellow _substance_ and then she continued. ". . . five-starred menu you're presenting me, I'm not hungry. Ooh, and I almost forgot: I also don't trust you." Lisa disclosed the well-known.

Zor sniggered faintly. "What are you exactly afraid of?" He asked amused.

"I'm not a really big fan of poisonous cuisine."

"What profit would I get by poisoning you?"

"Wow. That's only about the stupidest question ever." Lisa narrowed her eyes at him, feeling the hilarity in his own. And here she knew, regardless of the witty, pretty enjoyable remarks she'd been saying, she wasn't feeling half of his glee.

No, she was feeling like hell.

She was weakening slowly, and she knew it. She also knew that Zor knew. On the inside, she was far more intense and nervous than she seemed on the surface. She was afraid–for herself, for the innocents in reality world, and for Will. Always and before everything, there was Will.

"You know today is her last day, don't you?" She didn't doubt for a second that he already knew the answer–he was just laughing at her. He disgusted her, the creep. But she did not intend to satisfy him by letting him get under her skin and losing her temper.

Still, it was almost impossible to control the misery and anger she was feeling. "I know." She simply answered in a voice that was clear and strong, even if dreaded.

"I won't benefit from killing you–not _now._" Zor went on, always with his infuriating grin. "When I defeat the Mokhtar, then, I'd consider my options."

"You won't defeat her!" Lisa snarled, forgetting all about controlling her rage. "She'd squash you down, just like all the previous Ones had done. It happened before, we'll do it again!" She said with honest confidence, and the grimace that passed over his face–even if only for a second–was more than pleasant.

But Zor's conviction wasn't broken. "I have something I did not have the previous times: You. A Nanny. You're the Mokhtar's Achilles' heel–her most vulnerable spot. I doubt that the girl would be able to do much attacking with you being under menace. When she comes here, prepared and ready, she'd have to decide to either accept her fate and head for the Dark Lake peacefully, or as much dignity, honor or self-respect Chosen Ones can have, she'd choose to go down with a fight."

"She won't go down–you will." Lisa grumbled, shaking her head.

"I only have to expose you to her, tied down and surrounded by numerous Forsans with swords. That'd be enough to convince her to surrender quietly." Zor taunted.

"She won't surrender. She knows that either way, you're going to kill me." The Nanny said bitterly, but matter-of-factly.

"Indeed, but seeing you killed in front of her eyes is something else." Then the D's chief paused as he examined Lisa's hateful expression. He smirked widely. "It never happened before, but I'd like to see the effect a Nanny if her Mokhtar died . . ."

Lisa didn't allow her emotions to appear on the expression of her face. She breathed in deeply to calm the fire burning up in her as she listened to Zor's cruel, goading words. "Yes, I recognize your connection is the solidest in the existence, eh? Wonder how it feels to watch your very own core dying–"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you'll never know. She will not die."

"You seem to trust your little friend, but I don't think you know the gravity of the situation, Nanny. I won't bother perusing your stubborn mind to believe me; you'd see if the Mokhtar merits your faith today." Zor said before he turned around and spoke to the other Forsan. "Leave her, Forok. Let her have her last hours alone." And then, both he and Forok left the tent.

It was when she was completely alone and in total silence that a lonely, devastated Nanny started to spill tears in total obscurity.

"You seem disturbed, lord." A perplexed Forok said as he looked at a distressed-looking Zor. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you found Hym and Jood?"

"No. We sent Rog, Lekh and Hura but they haven't found them." Answered the young Forsan before he frowned. "I won't hide my doubts from you. I feel that they're with the Mokhtar. I think they're helping her. It wouldn't be a complete surprise, since their parents–"

"No," Zor shook his head, "Hym and Jood are completely loyal to us, to the Forsans. They are nothing like their traitorous parents. Sometimes I think they hate that Chosen Ones more than any other Forsan. They would never betray us. But anyway, that is not what's worrying me. Forok, I need you to tell the D, each member alone, to keep their eyes open and themselves ready. This is going to be a fateful battle." He disclosed heavily.

"But lord," Forok raised an eyebrow, "you guaranteed victory in front of the Nanny."

"Exactly. I wanted to raise uncertainty and fear in her, but I'm no fool, Forok. The Chosen One is more powerful than to be defeated easily. It's going to be hard." Zor said assertively. He knew better than to underestimate the One. What the Nanny had said was absolutely true; they were defeated ever since their existence. But he couldn't do more than to stick up for the well-calculated preparation and hope for the best.

He couldn't hold his breath: today was the answer for his prayers.

* * *

"Where is she?" Will asked stoutly. She just came here and she realized she wasn't afraid. She was in front of numerous and numerous of enemies and she found out she wasn't scared. She found out she was only tense because of the worry for her Nanny, not the fear from the Forsans.

She watched as Zor took a few steps forward and stopped at the head of the all the rest. She noted that he couldn't help but to grin faintly. God, he was such an arrogant.

He gestured his right hand at a distant tent. "Bring her." He said calmly as a group of Forsans trotted to the marquee's direction.

In the time being, Will's gaze did not leave Zor's. She could feel he was delighted and sure of himself. She assumed he really knew what he was doing–unlike herself.

She did manage to activate her powers; the hard work did pay off. But she didn't know if that was enough, enough to face brutal strong enemies who were much more experienced than her in this field. Of course, the redhead did think up of a plan to use; being the proficiency she'd earned from being the Leader of the Guardians had taught her never to come unprepared and to always have a scheme or at least a decent scenario in her head. But despite all that, her chances of beating the Forsans were fairly modest.

The Keeper had learned that number weren't everything–but her enemies were a mixture of number, power, and skill and participation that they'd managed to build over the decades. She wasn't hopeless; she was just in a bad position. The challenge in Zor's eyes were almost provoking to her, though she was surprised that she didn't see disdain in them. On the contrary, she saw valuation and wise consideration.

Before Will could read more of Zor, her eyes finally left him as she saw the Forsans that had went to grab Lisa coming back, but she couldn't see her Nanny. They were walking in a tight circle. The redhead's heartbeats were racing, she didn't know what to expect. She didn't know what the elder woman's condition would be like. She could be tortured, broken, bleeding. Will swore in her mind that she'd make them pay.

At last, the group stood next to a near tree and the members separated. The Chosen One didn't know she was holding her breath until she let it out. Will was overwhelmed by excessive relief and ease when she laid eyes on the hale and hearty, completely untouched Lisa. Though she seemed a little pale and kind of under the weather, in general she was okay.

"Lisa!" Will cried happily before she could stop herself. She was just too joyful to see her Nanny, despite the current situation.

Between the arms of the Forsans, Lisa smiled at her One as she already felt loads better. By seeing the redhead, the woman felt the huge weight that was closing on her chest waning away. She wanted to call her name out loud but she was afraid her voice might give away some of her anxiousness. She had a lot of faith and confidence in her, but that didn't mean she was completely at bliss.

"As you see, your Nanny is safe and sound. I did not hurt her–but that was before." Zor's ominous voice penetrated Will's mind and brought her back to reality. Her smile disappeared as her gawk darted back at him and his serious face. She recognized the threat in his words as she listened solemnly as he continued. "Now, her safety depends on your choice, young Mokhtar. You have to chose between willingly dive into the dark water, or attack us and watch as your Nanny gets beaten down."

"Motherf–" Will muttered. "I choose neither, Zor. My choice is to attack you _and_ win. And that's what's going to happen." She said out loud and saw that many Forsans reacted by raising their swords and kicking their hooves tensely. She glanced at Lisa and though she wasn't smiling, she knew that the woman approved her choice.

"So let it be..." One of the monsters said. Zor nodded and added. "Your first move?" He said it like he was inviting her to a lethal dance. Will swallowed–quite heavily. Her right foot took one step forward and that was all it took for her to feel the hesitation, the worry, the weakness.

But, also, she felt her Nanny's gaze. She felt trust and devotion. She felt her presence which made her stronger. Fast flashbacks of every memory of victory she has had with her friends passed right in front of her eyes. It gave her the push she needed as she felt the sweet stirring of hope.

And then, the left foot followed and Will was standing sternly. She darted her gaze at the primed Forsans one last time before she set her plan in motion.

Raising one hand to the sky, Will breathed in deeply as she let it glow. She heard Zor's _"Be careful and stay down; she's going to attack from above." _and smiled. While some stayed around the Nanny, and others watched the sky carefully, most of the Forsans proceeded forward, dashing towards their enemy. The redhead didn't move. Her hand was still high and glowing, and the rivals were closing in.

The distraction worked.

Behind her back, her other hand was also glowing but it was pointing at the ground. Before the Forsans got too close, Will fired at the floor, surprising all of them when the earth started to shake. The vibrations of the hit assaulted a wide area so the rushing, speeding half-horses were pushed back and flown in the air a few feet away.

"Argh!" Zor growled as he hit the ground.

"Stand up!" A leader commanded, also standing up. "Before she holds a step ahead of us. We cannot let it happen."

"She's running!" And indeed, Will was. She was running towards Lisa, with her glowing hands in front of her for protection from the remaining Forsans in the front.

"Gu, now!" Shouted Zor on the top of his lungs. Gu heard, Gu obeyed. With his free, iron fist, the Forsan punched Lisa. The Nanny cried as the other Forsans kept holding her with their arms as once again, he hit her.

"No!" Will thundered, but before she could fire at them, a sword flew in front of her, stopping her for only one second. A second which was more than enough.

"Got you!" A Forsan grinned as he pushed her on the ground.

"Oh, n-no you don't!" Will winced but she managed to take advantage of the situation when the guy was lifting her from the ground to hold her. She grabbed a fistful of sand, and when he turned her to face him, she rubbed the sand against his eyes.

"Aaah!" He let go of her and she resumed her running.

At this, Gu punched Lisa again on the face. "Stop and surrender, Mokhtar, or else she'd suffer a lot!" He growled but before Will could hesitate, Lisa yelled.

"No, Will! You're doing great–" She received another hit before she could finish. This angered Will a lot. She started running faster but she soon realized that behind her was a Forsan, and getting close.

The redhead knew she won't be able to beat him in running and that he'd soon catch up and grab her. So Will suddenly halted–so suddenly that the Forsan behind her couldn't stop in time. He ran past her but the One was able to catch a braid of his long, thick hair. She used it to jump on his back and once on it, she started pulling his hair.

"Aaah, you fool!" The Forsan barked as he stopped and tried to pull her off his back. Unfortunately for him, his hands were too shot and he couldn't reach her, so he started kicking and leaping, not knowing that this was exactly what Will was hoping for.

Jumping madly, the half-horse screamed. "Get off my back, I said!" The Mokhtar kept hold on his hair with one hand and with the other she started firing everywhere. The Forsan's agitated movements helped her shooting in all direction, making the advancing enemies stop, fearing from getting hit.

"Go, Will." Lisa said after she got another hit on the stomach. Pride for her Chosen made her chest hurt, like her heart was thudding too hard to be held inside. And she had to point out: the redhead had some remarkable cowboy skills.

"That's enough, Brodmand! Stop moving, this is exactly what she wants!" A Forsan said but Brodmand wasn't listening. Still kicking, he assured that Will's shooting kept his mates away.

"That is it!" Zor barked loudly after he saw many Forsans getting hit and going down. "Gu, kill the Nanny!" He ordered firmly. Gu nodded before he raised his sword on top of Lisa.

"Say goodbye, Nanny." He said. Lisa closed her eyes hoping that she'd be able to deliver Will a mental message that says she shouldn't stop and she should beat the Forsans for everyone's sake. And that she was proud of her.

But the strike never came as Lisa only heard a scream. She opened her eyes and saw Gu and his sword on the floor, obviously after being hit by Will's blasts. She grinned at his motionless, unconscious body. "Goodbye."

The other Forsans around her were also thrown back in the air, leaving her alone. Lisa stood up but didn't even had the time to smile because the next thing she knew, Will, now running on her feet, grabbed her arm and dragged her with her.

"Where the hell is my Dream Land? Tell me before we're followed!" Will said as she ran and forcing Lisa to follow at the same speed.

The Nanny looked around her and she saw the fallen Forsans, some of them unconscious some of them trying to get up but wincing and falling. "You did all this?" Lisa said astounded.

"Where is it!" Will screamed instead of answering, but she had all the right so Lisa nodded and replied.

"It's after the Dark Lake." She disclosed. "Hold on to me, Will. I'll take you there fast."

Will couldn't believe that despite everything, she wanted to giggle. "Yeah, no offense, Lisa, but I think I'm faster than you. I'm barely even believing that you're keeping up with–" Before she could finish, the Nanny held her by her waist, lifted her from the ground and then she ran.

"Oh my God!" Will breathed as Lisa loped with an astonishing speed. "What the–"

"I have special powers of my own, darling." Lisa answered before Will could ask. "Super speed, for example. And then, faster than the teen could say _cool_, they were off to her Land.

* * *

"I'm growing weary of this, Hym." Jood confessed. "We've been here for how long? A month?"

"No," Hym rejoined, "it's been a little over than two weeks, moron."

"This is stupid. We should be with the D. How do you know they haven't won the battle?"

"You're stupid, Jood." Hym frowned at him before she took another bite of food. "If we won, we would have been transferred to reality, and in case you haven't realized, we're still here!" She said to him before she stood up and looked at the distance. "The Mokhtar hasn't showed up, so she hasn't won either."

"The chief would be worried about us." Jood declared sadly.

"He knows we can take care of ourselves and . . ." Her voice trailed away suddenly. He stared at her, and when she didn't continue, raised an eyebrow.

"And what?" He asked. It was also a while before finally his sister answered.

"And he'd be so proud of us." She said as her eyes sparkled.

Confused, Jood asked again, "What do you mean? Why would he be proud?"

"Because, brother," her voice sounded glorious and utterly delighted, "we're going to catch the Chosen One."

"What?" the younger Forsan repeated and then he realized that Hym was staring at something–something of which she didn't dare to take her eyes off.

At first reluctantly but then with eagerness, Jood shifted his gaze from his sister to the direction she was looking at.

He didn't know when his smile reached his eyes. He didn't know when he gasped that loud breath. And he did not know when he started to run–he only was running.

"Jood, no! Not like that." Hym called out but he barely heard her. He was completely and only focusing on the Chosen One who was heading towards them.

"Wait..." His sister's voice was barely audible in his mind. He was too distracted to give it a second thought; he wanted revenge.

The Chosen Ones deprived him from his parents. The Chosen Ones marked shame upon him and Hym, and although the D clan treated them very well and Zor considered them as his own children, it was not enough.

His world was still drowned in indignity, his essence was still humiliated. And with every generation passed, with every Mokhtar's success, he'd feel mocked of. He wanted to everyone–to himself before anyone else–that he wasn't weak as his parents. He wasn't a revolting traitor. He was the Forsans' ideal soldier.

And after years and so many years of hoping, this was his chance.

Will put a hand on her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said.

"Hold on, grandma." Lisa said. "We're almost there."

"Good thing you're holding me, 'cause I feel just drained." The browned eyed girl divulged.

"That's normal since you worked yourself up there. I'm surprised you managed not to fall dead tired. You used too much power in too little time." Lisa explained.

"Can't you stop for a while so I can get some rest? I seriously feel below par."

"Will," the Nanny looked at Will beside her, "this is not over yet. We still have to reach your Land." She told her rather somberly.

"You said we're almost there."

"Yes but that doesn't mean it's over." The eldest answered as she just passed the Dark Lake, which meant she was only a couple of minutes away from the bordures.

She had to hide her ultimate ecstasy. She couldn't let Will believe it was all over, because everything could go wrong in the last second. She had to stay serious and focusing until they passed the line.

Though, Lisa couldn't help but to ponder about the admiration and pride she had for Will. She couldn't believe that just a whole ago she thought she was going to die, and now she was about to win.

Certainly win.

And that was how, Lisa Cristand, the Nanny of Will Vandom, completely lost concentration as she only heard Will's _look out!_ and felt her being snatched out of her arms. Slowly, Lisa's mind began to function again. She stopped in her track and she quickly looked behind.

The Nanny felt like she was going to collapse when she saw a Forsan holding Will and running towards the Dark Lake. She hurried towards them and screamed the most fearful, agonizing, heart-wrenching scream anyone could ever be able to let out.

But that didn't make Jood stop.

Nothing would stop Jood for achieving his ultimate goal. Not going to reality, as the other Forsans, but retrieving honor. The honor and self-respect he'd lost a long time ago.

"Let me go!" Will struggled but he didn't mind her at all. He was just few feet away from the Lake. The redhead felt it. She felt it and she completely freaked out. "Let me go!" She repeated.

"You're going to pay for all that you've done, filthy Mokhtar." There was a lot of lunacy perceptible in Jood's voice. He obviously was driven by madness and anger. He obviously wasn't thinking straight, and thus he was defenseless. Will had learned that little lesson a long time ago. She could save herself if she took the right chance in the right time.

And that moment came. Right before the Lake–just a couple of feet before the lake–was a tree. Will knew what to do. The Forsan was running so fast and it only took a few moments for them to reach the tree, but before they could pass it, she pulled her hand and took a strong hold on its trunk and at the same time she was still grasped by Jood.

This little strain took the oblivious, restless Forsan aback as he suddenly tripped at his feet. Both he and Will fell but because the girl was holding the tree, she didn't roll on the slight knoll like Jood did.

Taken by surprise, he couldn't react at time. He kept rolling, heading toward the Dark Lake. Will opened her eyes and caught his sight just in time to see him fall in the water. What happened next was something she couldn't imagine. Jood struggled out; he fought and floundered but the water extended what seemed like liquid hands and went all over him. They pushed the screaming and resisting Forsan down. There were bubbles that appeared on the surface before they popped and everything went silent, as if nothing ever happen.

Will stared at the Lake, still shivering and panting. "Will! Oh my God, Will. You're okay, you're safe! I'm so sorry!" She heard Lisa say and before she could turn around she felt her warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"Hey, I'm fine." Will soothed smiling as she patted the crying Nanny's back. "Don't worry; you just gave me the ride of my life."

Lisa pulled out and grabbed the teen's face with both hands as she examined her completely. "Oh God, you're fine." She let out a long, relieved sigh. "You scared the living shit out of me!" She suddenly said. Will rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go?" She stood up, followed my Lisa. "I just want to–"

"Jood!" An excruciating, piercing shout immediately caught their attention. They turned around and saw yet another Forsan.

"This party's just never over." The woman muttered as she watched the monster cry and weep.

"Jood! Oh, Jood! Little brother . . ." Hym wailed. Then her gaze darted at Lisa and Will and instantly, her lament eyes turned wrathful and thunderous. "You . . ." She spat pure poison saying that word. "You!" She repeated, this time, holding a long spear in her hand. "Diiiiee!" She screamed before she shot the weapon at Will.

The redhead didn't know what happened. It went in a blink of an eye. At one moment, she was seeing a spear drawn at her. The next, Lisa was on the ground, the same spear in her chest, breathing heavily.

The teen thought she'd known anger and hate before, but she was wrong. It was only now the she recognized those two words in their naked meaning. Her eyes went slowly, very slowly, from the sight of her Nanny to the Forsan who seemed to be less angry and more afraid by now.

Why? Because Will's entire body was glowing in a blinding light. And the expression on her face . . . it stopped Hym's world and made her heart sink to the ground.

The redhead's breathing became slow and loud, then it turned to panting. Her hands made fists and the veins were visible through the skin. The black center of her eye diminished until it was just a dot. Will's teeth clenched at the point that they could have been broken. Hym watched as the redhead took one last breath before she screamed and released a power that could have been easily mistaken for the explosion of the sun. The Forsan flew back. She flew and flew and flew and hit the ground.

There was black for only a couple of seconds, and when she reopened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Chief! Look at this." A Forsan whom she recognized was from the Phantoms approached her. She saw an army of Forsans in front of her, they were running but then they stopped and headed towards her.

"Hym? It's Hym!" That was Zor. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't–she could barely breathe. Her blur vision captured the sight of the D's leader approaching her. "Hym, what happened to you?"

"Where a-are w-w-we?" The Forsan asked hurriedly. Zor paused for a moment but then he answered.

"We're in our land. The D's. We just recovered from a battle with the Chosen One and we were now after her. What happened to you?"

"We're in our land?" Hym's eyes winded. "I flew way back to our l-land?" She said breathlessly.

"What is she talking about?" Someone said, but Hym couldn't answer. Suddenly she couldn't even see anymore. She felt her head light and her body exhausted. She felt . . . the life leaving her.

_I can't die! Only drowning in the Dark Lake would kill me._ She told herself, but then the voices around her were mere murmurs as she felt herself slipping away. _Only drowning would kill me . . ._ She repeated to herself, though when the impossible was about to happen, Hym accepted. _I'm coming, Jood. I'm never leaving you brother._

"Hym, speak!" Zor commanded as he shook her shoulder. She did not respond. For a while, everyone was just looking at her, staring at her obvious lifeless body. Zor felt sick as he spoke through cold, frozen lips. "Impossible . . ."

No, no. This wasn't happening. "It can't happen." Will cried as she held Lisa's head in her arms, her body on her lap. "It can happen." Tears flowed as the redhead's mind felt numb.

"Will, stop crying. You're s-soaking me with your t-tears." The Nanny joked but then she coughed. Blood.

"Don't leave me, Lisa. Please, don't leave me." Will bawled. She couldn't believe that after everything they went through–after every obstacle they had passed together, safe and sound–she was losing her Nanny. The Keeper couldn't imagine a life without Lisa.

"It's my time, Will. I can't stop it from happening." The woman simply answered as she raised a hand to stroke her One's red hair.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lisa . . . I'm s-sorry . . ." Will sniffled. "I couldn't protect you." She sobbed, holding Lisa closer. "It's my fault."

"Darling, the only m-mistake you could make i-is by staying here c-crying over me and not . . . not passing over the borders of y-your Land. Do you want everything we did to go a waste, honey?"

"I don't want to leave you." Will sobbed.

"No matter w-what happens, I'll always be with y-you and you'll always be with me." Lisa firmly corrected. "Go, Will. Go, honey, and make me prouder than I already am in you. Go and complete your mission, just like I have completed mine." Lisa leaned back against Will's lap and rested her head. She couldn't do much effort anymore, but with what was left of it, she smiled. "Oh, I'm more than content about my mission, Will. I managed to lead you trough the way and keep you safe, and most importantly, watch you kick ass and take names, Will."

The redhead was surprised that she managed to giggle. Lisa smiled didn't fade either. "I love you. Now please, complete your task and let me rest in peace, knowing that I left a great girl behind me to guard the worlds."

"Would I ever see you?" Will whimpered. Lisa closed her eyes.

"I'd always be with you."

"Would I ever _see _you?" Will repeated.

"Usually, when the job is done, the Nanny a-appears occasionally in the Mokhtar's life. Maybe the Unknowns would have sympathy and let me appear in yours, just one more time." Lisa then coughed as her hand fell. "Will . . ."

"I'm going, Lisa." The Leader caressed her Nanny's hair. "I'll m-make you proud. I'll save the world, and make you proud of me." She said to her, but Lisa did not answer. Soon, she did not breathe either.

Will kept staring at the eldest's face for a few minutes, contemplating the woman who made her stronger and wiser. The woman who was the most important in her life. She wished she could remain staring at Lisa for the rest of her life, but that wouldn't make her Nanny happy, would it? She had a job to do.

Leaning to give Lisa a kiss on the forehead, Will swallowed then reluctantly stood up. Once she left contact with her, the Nanny's body disappeared from the ground. It just faded. Will smiled, knowing where she'd gone.

It took her only a little while to reach her Land. She stood just before the borders. Will looked behind her and took one last look at the place that had brought her the most bizarre, dangerous, wonderful adventure.

But Will was going back home.

Looking back at the front, the One took one step forward, crossing the line to her Land, before suddenly a light appeared and swallowed her whole.

"Ah!" She sat up in her bed. Everything was black, and she found out it was night. Moreover, she found out she was in her room.

Unexpectedly, the door was opened and her mother came in. "Will?" She said in a worried tone. "Are you okay? You were making sounds in your sleep." Susan disclosed.

The teen looked at her Mom for a few moments before she nodded. _Must've been when I cried. _She thought to herself. "Is everything okay?" Her mother asked. Will raised her head and met Susan's gaze.

"Don't worry, Mom. It was just a dream." She said truthfully. Susan nodded, kissed Will on the forehead, and then left the room. "Good night." She said before she closed the door.

"'Night, Mom." Will said. She sank back in her bad, pulled the sheets over her and rested her head on the pillow. "Goodnight, Lisa. Until we meet again." She whispered and she felt exhaustion taking over her. But before Will could completely drift to sleep, she heard in her head a hymn that made her unconsciously smile.

_Be strong, be brave, be an example_

_Know that I am watching from within  
_

_Don't be afraid, there's nothing you cannot handle_

_And always remember, you have the right to wear a__ cocky grin._

* * *

**A.N: There was the final chapta! Now tell me if crossing the fingers of my left hand for half an hour worked. If not, I'm so suing you guys.**

**Seriously, hope you liked it as much as I did :) Now I'm off for some cold Nesquik ^^  
**


End file.
